Taking Care of You
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during a battle. Fuu/Mugen. COMPLETE. READ ME AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

It had been five years today. Mugen, Jin, and Fuu had been together for five years. For five years they had been traveling. They had been jumping from place to place. And all that time they had been together. And things were still the same.

Mugen and Fuu were constantly fighting. Jin was always stuck in the middle while they argued. And they were always getting in trouble. The usual really. Nothing had changed throughout the years except that Fuu had grown into her womanly curves and now was kidnapped more often my lecherous men. And Mugen and Jin had to rescue her before Fuu used the skills that Mugen and Fuu had taught her and killed everyone.

Besides that nothing had changed. Now back to our group.

Our groups of misfits are currently traveling through a forest on their journey to the next town. As always they are traveling forward. For some reason or another they can never seem to stick in one spot. And as our story begins we are presented with something that you can always expect to happen.

Mugen and Fuu arguing.

"Will you stop looking at me like that," a petite brunette yelled at her companion. He had been giving her this look like she was crazy or something during a conversation and it was ticking her off.

"What look bitch?" he replied before walking in front of her.

"That look. The one like I'm crazy or something. It's not my fault you got us lost."

"I didn't get us lost. That's why I'm giving you that look."

"Ohhhh, I'm going to kick your ass one of these days!"

He stopped and turned around. Fuu came crashing into him. He yelled in her face, "I'd like to see you try squirt!"

She stood of her tippy toes and yelled right back in his face, "Don't call me squirt. You big baboon."

"WILL YOU TO JUST SHUT UP!!" a voice yelled from the front.

Both Fuu and Mugen stopped yelling at each other and looking down the road at the very irritated Jin. They were both shocked that the ever calm Jin had actually yelled at them. They flinched slightly when he started to speak again, "You two argue day in and day out. Will you both just be quiet or admit that you both love each other."

At the mention of loving each other Fuu and Mugen separated quickly from each other and were instantly on opposite sides of the road.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" they both yelled at the same time.

"I don't love that idiot," Fuu yelled.

"I don't love you either," Mugen yelled at her.

"Whatever," Jin replied before turning around and walking down road, "If you two are done now let's get going. We still have a long way until the next town."

Fuu and Mugen glared at each other momentarily before they both followed Jin down the road.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sometime during the night

They had found a cave that they could stay in by a river when the sun began to set. Currently they were all sitting around a fire eating some fish that Jin had caught. While Jin was sitting there leaning against the cave wall calmly eating his fish Fuu and Mugen were tearing up there food.

'Those two are animals' he thought before closing his eyes to rest.

Back by the fire Fuu and Mugen kept on eating like it was there last meal. Everything was quiet and calm until they got to the last piece of fish. Both of them grabbed it at the same time.

"It's mine!" Fuu pulled the piece towards her.

"No it's mine!" Mugen pulled it towards him.

"Why don't you let the lady have the last piece? It's the right thing to do!"

"Lady? What lady? All I see is you holding on to my piece of fish!"

"What?! I'm a lady you jerk."

"Sureeeeee. And I'm the richest man in Japan!"

They were yanking so much that with one final yank the piece of fish was ripped in half and both of them fell back against opposite sides of the cave walls. When they both looked up they saw that the ripped fish was lying in the fire slowly turning black. Giving each other one last glare they both stood up and went in opposite directions. They were both tired of arguing. Fuu went outside and Mugen went to the back of the cave to go to sleep. Just as Fuu was leaving the cave she yelled out, "Jerk!"

"Bitch!" was the reply that she got.

Fuu POV

'Why does he have to be such a jerk?' Fuu angrily stomped away from the cave.

She walked over to a large rock by the river and sat on it. Sitting down she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. It was a cool night tonight and the moon was full. Looking up to the sky she sighed and rested her head on her bent knees.

'It's been years and we both still argue like cats and dogs. You would have thought that after years of traveling together we would have actually learned how to get along but it's not going to happen. Everything is a constant argument with him. I think he likes bothering me. It's like he doesn't want to even try to get along.'

Fuu sighed again, "He doesn't even know that I like him. He hates me." Fuu brought her hands up to her face and covered it as tears started streaming down her cheeks, "I can't do this anymore."

End of Fuu's POV

Mugen's POV

'Why does she have to be such a brat?'

Mugen walked to the back of the cave and laid down on the hard floor. Finding a comfortable spot on the floor was going to be useless so he just laid there.

'It's been years that we have been traveling together and we still argue. What the hell's up with that? I don't even know why we argue so much. It's like every time I see her face I feel the need to make her yell at me. Even for the most stupid thing. Like getting lost today on our way to the next town.'

Mugen's eyes shot open as he thought of this. Things had been getting a little crazy in his head lately. He had been noticing the way that Fuu walks, the way that her eyes open wide when she's about to devour a meal, or the way that her eyes flare up with fire when she argues with him. And that fire is only there when she argues with him.

'God I'm going crazy. I got to stop thinking about this chick. Need sleep.' Mugen rested his head in his arms and dozed off with one final thought in his head.

'Hope Fuu gets back inside. Who knows what out there in those woods?'

End of Mugen's POV

Now back to Fuu

Fuu had been sitting outside for about an hour crying her heart out when a gust of cold wind went right through her. Shivering she decided that it was about time for her to go inside. Wiping her face with her sleeve she stood up and fixed her clothes. While she was looking down she heard something move. Looking up quickly she scanned her surrounding and tried to feel the area out. Traveling with the guys had taught her a couple things. Trust your instinct and whenever something comes around to come and find them.

But she wouldn't run. Traveling with them for so long had also given her an opportunity to learn how to fight with them. Jin had taught her how to handle a sword and Mugen had taught her how to fight with her fists when she didn't have her sword anymore. It had been for the better because now Fuu could defend herself and she didn't have to depend on the guys so much even though she was still being constantly kidnapped.

Something made her forget her thoughts as she felt an ominous presence. Something was out in the woods and it was staring her down. She could feel in her very being. Fuu was about to look behind herself and run back to the cave when she realized that maybe the presence only knew about her and not her companions. The fire had gone out after she left the cave so the cave was not illuminated and their location was hidden.

Fuu gave the woods in front of her a hard stare, "I know you're out there so why don't you just show yourself."

She heard one of the trees across the river creak as someone jumped down from its limbs and landed gracefully down on the ground. Now her suspicions were confirmed. There was someone out there. She watched as someone drew closer to the shore of the river. It was a man dressed in all black. He had a pale face with dark hair in a ponytail. And on his back were two swords. He stopped at the bank of the river and looked at Fuu.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing so far out here?" he asked with a lecherous stare.

Fuu glared at the man, "None of your business. Now go away and let me be."

"Now why should I do that? I've been traveling three days through this stupid forest and I can't leave a maiden such as yourself alone out here all defenseless," his words were slightly slurred. He had obviously been drinking.

"For your information I'm not a damsel in distress so you better get out of here!" Fuu yelled at the man before backing a little off the rock with all intentions of getting Mugen and Jin. This guy was getting a little too weird for her. As she took another step back he took another step forward and started crossing the river.

"Awww come on. Play with me?" he was now half way across the river.

As Fuu kept on walking back to the cave she became a little concerned.

'How far back is this stupid cave?' Fuu kept her eyes on the man. He was on her side of the river now. Fuu unsheathed the sword she had by her waist and pointed it at the man. Now she was happy that Mugen gave this sword. He said that it was so she could finally stop being an idiot and actually defend herself.

'Thank you Mugen.'

"I told you to get out of here."

"Oh, you're going to get feisty now, are you?" he unsheathed both of his swords and got in a rather awkward battle stance. He slightly swayed to the side. He had obviously been drinking but it hadn't been enough to actually affect his fighting ability.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

This is getting bad. It's now or never. She started approaching the man as he began walking towards her. With every step she was approaching him faster and faster. He was also coming towards her faster. In a matter of seconds they were running towards each other with their swords ready to attack each other.

Right before her sword was about to make contact with the man who appeared from the forest she yelled out, "MUGEN!!"

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: I just got into Samurai Champloo and I think it's an awesome show. I was listening to music and watching the show and this idea popped up in my head. See you in the next chapter. Ciao!!


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Chapter 2

"MUGEN!!"

Mugen immediately sprung to his feet and had his sword out in front of him in a defensive stance. He had been sleeping peacefully when someone had yelled his name and woke him up.

'I'm gonna kick someone's ass.'

Looking around he saw that Jin was still asleep against the cave wall. You could barely make out his form because the fire had died down. Straining his eyes he looked for the annoying girl. His anger disappeared as he pieced things together.

'Fuu's not here. She must be the one who called out my name.'

Mugen ran out of the cave but before he exited the cave he yelled at Jin, "Wake up you idiot. Fuu's missing." Jin immediately woke up and sprung to his feet in surprise before he realized that the person that had wakened him up was already out of the cave. Jin unsheathed his sword and followed Mugen.

In less time than it took for Fuu to get to the river bank Mugen arrived at the battle scene. In a matter of seconds he processed everything that was happening before him before he sprung to action. Fuu was standing on the side of the river bank 20 feet away from a man. Both of them were panting and both of them look tired.

The only thing that set the scene wrong was that both of them were bleeding and looked hurt. The man had a lecherous look on his face even though he was slashed and bleeding on his legs and torso. But Fuu looked a little worse. She also had a couple slashes on her legs and torso but she also had a long slash down her back.

And Fuu…she was standing there looking weary but determined. He had never seen the look on her face. She was determined to take this man down. He had threatened her life and now she was reacting in the most feral way. She was reacting with her sword, which was now in her right hand by her side drenched in the man's blood.

'This man had hurt Fuu and he would pay.'

"FUU!!"

Fuu turned her eyes towards Mugen momentarily. A smile spread over her lips.

"Mugen. I was out here and this man came to me. He wouldn't leave me alone," Fuu stopped as her breathe came in short pants, "What kind of body guards are you guys anyway?" she questioned and Mugen watched as her knees gave away and she started to fall.

Before she hit the ground Mugen caught her in his arms. He felt her pulse. It was faint. He looked at her face and saw that her eyes were still open and were looking up at him.

"Don't worry girly. I'm here to guard your ass."

Mugen looked up from the girl in his arms and saw that Jin was standing in front of them. He couldn't see Jin's face but he could tell from his rigid stance that Jin was pissed. His right hand held his sword and he was ready to take down the man.

Mugen placed the Fuu down on the ground and stood next to Jin ready to kick the man's ass.

"Ohhh, look at this. The cute little girl has body guards," the man grinned as he moved side to side and slurred his words slightly. He had the same style of clothing as Jin except they were completely black and the edges of the clothes had white trimmings. His face was covered in his own blood from a cut on his forehead. His short black hair was matted on his head from sweat, dirt, and blood.

Mugen looked back at Fuu in surprise. Fuu had kicked this guy's ass. Now he was happy to have taught her how to fight. Jin and he had always been there to protect her when she got in trouble so they had never seen her take care of herself.

'Shit girly. If she knew how to take care of herself when she threatened to kick my ass now I can believe that she will do it.'

Jin took a step forward to be the first to attack but Mugen beat him to it and was instantly on top of the man. The man blocked Mugen's first attack but couldn't block Mugen's second attack and was knocked a couple of yards away. Mugen never stopped his attack as he kept on coming towards the man stronger and stronger with each attack.

Jin stood there and watched in question as Mugen viciously attacked the man. He had never seen Mugen attack with such passion. Jin turned and looked at Fuu and back at Mugen. Mugen was protecting Fuu. He was protecting her and he was mad.

Jin reacted quickly as he felt another person come behind him and attack him with his sword. Jin repelled the man's attack and slashed the attacker's waist. The man backed away and held his stomach while looking up at Jin.

"Well, look here. Two young men with a little girl in the woods? I see my brother has already injured one of your own," the man looked behind himself and looked at Fuu who was picking herself up from the ground with some difficulty.

"Who you calling a little girl? Have you taken a look at your brother. I can say that I kicked his ass didn't I?" Fuu looked back at the man that first attacked her and saw that Mugen had knocked the man down and now was alternating between using his sword and just beating the shit out of him with his fists. With two more punches the man was down on the ground and Mugen held a smug look on his.

"That'll teach you to attack a defenseless girl," Mugen kicked the man one more time in the side.

"Hey who you calling a defenseless girl?!" Fuu yelled with her hands on her hips. Mugen smirked. Even hurt and bleeding she still wanted to pick a fight.

"What have you done you insolent idiot?" the other man yelled at Mugen as Mugen walked closer to Jin.

"Looks like I kicked your brother's ass. Whiney little bitch if you ask me. All he gave me was a bruised cheek and a slice threw my shirt," Mugen replied in disdain as he held his sliced shirt in one hand.

Mugen and Jin stood in front of the man that was blocking their way to Fuu. The man smirked as he realized what he had. He turned and looked at Fuu and then looked back at Mugen and Jin.

In a matter of seconds he placed his hand in front of his face and blew a white powder in Mugen and Jin's face.

Both men backed away slightly as the powder stung their eyes. When both men opened their eyes they could barely see. The powder had somehow created an after effect and all they could see was white.

"How do you like that?" the man smirked and kicked the disoriented Mugen and Jin. They both landed on their knees. The powder was making it harder for them to breathe.

Fuu picked up the sword from the ground beside her and watched as her two guards were losing consciousness. She would not them get hurt.

The man raised his sword. He was going to kill these two insolent men from messing with his brothers' fun. First he was going to start with the ill mannered man who had beat his brother up. His sword slashed down in a killing blow.

But when he looked down it wasn't the two men's blood that was seeping down the blade of his sword. It was the woman's blood.

Fuu had seen the man's moves and with her slow and tired body responses she swung herself in front of Mugen. It was a hard task but she managed to slide her sword threw the man's chest effectively killing him. The man's body weigh shift and fell backwards.

Fuu touched her shoulder and withdrew the sword that had gone cleanly through her shoulder. The man would have killed Mugen if it wasn't for her. Fuu's breathing was becoming harder and harder as she lost more blood. She looked over at Mugen and Jin and saw that they both were still wheezing and were now on the ground not moving.

Painfully and slowly Fuu moved towards the man she had just killed and began to search his pockets and clothes.

'He has to have some sort of antidote.'

Her hand grasped a little green flask that ironically said, "Antidote."

'We've got some luck.'

She walked back over to Mugen and Jin and sat in between them. She turned to Mugen and pulled his head back and his mouth open. She carefully poured the antidote and coaxed Mugen to swallow it.

"Mugen please," his head turned towards her. He still couldn't breathe, "Please."

Just the pleading sound of her voice made Mugen swallow the antidote. He started coughing and his eye sight started clearing immediately and his breathing was coming back to normal.

Fuu turned over to Jin and poured the antidote into his mouth. Unlike Mugen he held complete confidence in her and swallowed it without hesitation. His eye sight and breathing started clearing immediately.

Fuu sat there and watched as Mugen and Jin slowly got up. Her eye sight was becoming foggy and the pain was dulling down. She placed her hand on her shoulder and brought it back to her face. It was drenched in blood.

"Mugen."

He turned to Fuu and immediately saw the damage that was inflicted on Fuu. He looked away from her for a second and saw the bloody and dead body of one of the attackers.

'She had saved him.'

"Fuu," he moved over to sit in front of Fuu and pulled the kimono away from her shoulder to examine her wound. The sword had cleanly gone through her shoulder and she was bleeding profusely. He placed his hand against her wound and tried to stop the bleeding.

Her body started sagging and her eyes started closing.

Mugen held her up with his other arm and slightly shook her.

"Fuu listen to me. You can't fall asleep."

"I'm so tired Mugen," Fuu could feel herself fading away. She opened her eyes again as she heard Mugen speak to her.

"Come on girl. Stay up," his voice held something different. He was actually concerned and worried about her.

A small smirk graced her face as she finally felt sleep over take her, "Oh, Mugen. I didn't know you cared."

Mugen shook her, "Fuu!" When she didn't respond he shook her again and shouted her name trying to wake her up.

"Fuu!!"

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: OH, NO!! What has happened to Fuu? She's injured!! Until the next chapter!!

Ciao.

And remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Chapter 3

Fingers twitched. Eyelids fluttered. Lips parted as her breathing increased. Finally her eyes opened. For a couple of seconds Fuu couldn't see anything. Everything was a blur as she tried to focus her eyes. She winced at the how bright it was in the room.

'Damn sun.' Fuu was about to cover her face with her left arm when shocking pain racked her body.

"Ahhh, my arm…." She groaned as she felt pain shoot down her arm. As soon as she stopped moving the pain receded.

'Where am I?' Fuu blinked and finally was able to focus her eyes. Looking around herself her eyes widened in surprise. She was in a room. Not in on the bank of a river or a dirty cave. She was in an actual room with a shoji door, futon, and everything.

"What the hell happened?" Fuu painfully tried to lift herself up when she felt someone push her shoulder back down.

"You know we went through much trouble to get you this room. It would not be wise to move."

Fuu looked to her right and saw that Jin was leaning against the wall beside her. Fuu let out a sigh and relaxed back down on the bed. There was no use fighting with Jin on this one. He was right. She was injured and the more she moved the longer they would keep her in bed.

"I guess so."

Jin kept silent as he watched over Fuu. No words were spoken as Fuu tried to move her limbs. After five minutes of trying to move her limbs with little to no success and Jin just watching her as she struggled she huffed in anger. With a frown on her face she looked over at Jin.

"So what happened? How did I get here?"

Jin pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked at her for a couple seconds before replying.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

Fuu turned her head and looked and the ceiling. A small crease formed on her head as she thought. 'Ok. Let's see. I remember traveling a couple of days from the last village. I remember arguing with Mugen and huffing out of the cave in anger. And then I remember the guy that was watching me.' As soon as she thought about the man that appeared out of nowhere in the forest all the events of that night came flooding back.

'Mugen.'

"Mugen? Where is he? Is he okay?" Fuu looked at him with pleading eyes. She had to know if he was okay. Jin lifted his hand and pointed behind her. Fuu turned her head quickly she came face to face with the mop of brown that was known as Mugen's hair.

He was lying next to her with his face facing her way. His hair was covering half of his face but the half that she could see looked terrible. Mugen had bags under his eyes and his skin wasn't sporting the dark tan he always had. He actually looked a little pale. He was quietly snoring next to her. Upon further inspection she noticed that his futon was right next to her futon and that his legs were slightly on her futon.

In the back ground she could hear Jin's voice answering the questions that were swirling around in her head.

"When you were injured we were both concerned. You were bleeding profusely and your breathing was slowly getting worse. But no one was more concerned than him. He ripped his shirt into strips and did the best he could to stop the bleeding. He wouldn't even let me help him. When he got the bleeding to stop he carried you two days to the next village. Once here he gave up all his money to get you the medicine and rooming you needed. It's been two weeks since we arrived in this village and that idiot looks like that because instead of sleeping he has stayed up watching you. He finally fell asleep yesterday from exhaustion."

As Jin told her this she stared at Mugen's face. Mugen looked like crap. And he looked like crap because he was worried about her.

Fuu looked down and blushed as she realized that he had no shirt on.

"Damn."

Jin chuckled beside her, "You have no idea." Jin got up as Fuu kept on looking at Mugen with concern in her eyes. Fuu didn't even look up as Jin walked over to the door, "I will be back in a little while. You are in need of new bandages and more medicine."

As soon as Jin finished saying this he walked out of the room in search of more bandages and medicine for Fuu.

Jin's words didn't register until she heard the shoji door close and Jin was long gone. She couldn't believe that the scruffy man that had picked on her for years had actually stayed up and watched over her for two weeks.

"Just when I thought you didn't care."

She was startled when he grunted and moved closer to her when she spoke. Fuu could now feel his hair in her face. An itch began to form on her nose as his hair tickle her nose. She tried to blow it away but all that ended up doing was making more of his hair fall on her face.

'Figures. I can't move my arms, the man that I care for is sleeping next to me with no shirt, and his hair is bothering the hell out of my nose.'

Frowning she looked over at Mugen and softly whispered his name, "Mugen." He didn't move at all and she spoke his name a little louder this time, "Mugen." This time he grunted and mumbled something that she couldn't understand.

Her eyebrow started twitching as she tried to hold back a sneeze. If she kept on whispering his name he wasn't going to wake up. She realized that she would have to bring out the big guns. Opening her mouth she shouted directly into his hair.

"FREE FOOD MUGEN!!"

And just like she predicted Mugen was on his feet in a matter of seconds and was looking around the room wildly in search of the food. The seconds went by as she waited for Mugen to finally realize where he was at and that there was no food. Finally he looked over at her as he realized that the one that woke him up from his slumber was Fuu.

'Here it comes.'

"What the hell Fuu? What's all this damn shouting about food?"

Instead of getting the usual angry comeback from Fuu she just smiled up at him. His eyebrow raised and he gave her a weird look.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," Mugen narrowed his eyes at her before approaching her and sitting down beside her on his futon. With his legs crossed he just sat next to Fuu. When she looked up at Mugen she could tell that he wanted to talk. His eyes kept on flickering between her wounds and the wall.

'He's worried about me.'

"Mugen," his eyes flickered up to hers, "I'm okay."

He hesitated before speaking, "I know."

She decided that she wanted to investigate a little into what he had done for her when she was injured, "What happened?"

Fuu watched as his eyes showed an emotion that she had never seen, worry. His right hand moved from his lap and his fingers lightly grazed her injured shoulder. He kept his eyes on her shoulder as he spoke.

"After you passed out I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't move. When you wouldn't move we took you back to the cave and tried to stop the bleeding. But it just wouldn't stop," his eyes flickered to hers for a second as she watched him, "After a while we were finally able to stop the bleeding but we knew that we had to get you to a village. You needed medicine. It took about a day to get here. When we got here we arranged for this room and got you all the medicine that you needed. That was two weeks ago."

Fuu felt her heart clench as she watched Mugen. He looked so tired as he kept on slightly grazing her bandaged shoulder.

"Mugen," he immediately looked up as Fuu called his name, "Have you been sleeping?"

His face hardened as he realized that he was letting his emotions show. Fuu smirked. He could harden his face but his eyes were not cooperating like usual. His eyes were still full of worry.

Mugen pulled his hand away from her shoulder and placed it back in his lap, "Of course I've been sleeping. What do you think? I stayed up and watched over your scrawny ass for two weeks. You've got to be kidding me."

Mugen watched her and waited for Fuu's comeback. When he looked at her face he realized that her eyes were drooping and a smile was on her face. The smile surprised him. He had just insulted her and she was smiling.

" Ohh, Mugen. You know I can always tell when you're lying," she whispered slowly as sleep took over her body.

Mugen sat next to Fuu and watched as sleep over took her. Even injured she managed to surprise him. She had never smiled at him like that before and he was surprised that he liked it. Mugen the tough cocky wanderer liked that a scrawny little girl smiled at him.

'Well…not a girl anymore is she.' He looked over her covered body and he bit his lip as he raised his hand towards her face, 'Not a girl at all.' He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her cheek.

After a couple of seconds he pulled his hand away and stood up to stretch his limbs, "Lying? There's no way that she could tell when I'm lying."

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ohhhh, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to try to make the characters a little more open to their feelings for each other. And if you guys are wondering why Fuu is acting a little out of character it is because she appreciates what Mugen did for her and she just can't be mad at him. I'll definitely explain it more in the next chapter.

Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Chapter 4

Fuu groaned and opened her eyes, "Did I fall asleep again?"

"Hell yeah. You fell asleep. For two days now." Fuu turned her head and saw that Mugen was sitting to her left on his futon. He had been watching her. She could tell.

"Two days?"

"Yeah, I was wondering when you would wake up and start taking care of your own damn self."

Fuu narrowed her eyes and looked at Mugen. She had decided that she would be nice to him but he was pushing his luck, "Well I'm awake so it's no problem. Go and I'll just handle this by myself."

Mugen grunted as he watched her use her right arm to lift herself up. He couldn't see her like struggling to get up with one arm so leaned forward and pulled her up into a sitting position. When she was property situated he sat back down on his futon. Fuu gave him a questioning look but he just turned his head away and looked at the shoji doors.

He had just denied that he wanted to take care of her and there he was helping her up. Mugen was acting weird and he was actually being nice to her. In the only way that Mugen knew how to be nice of course.

'Let me not push him.'

Fuu looked away from Mugen and looked down at herself. The blanket that was covering her, was now by her waist. She had a very thin robe on that covered her body. Blushing she opened it up and looked down and gasped. Her body was covered in bandages.

When Mugen heard her gasp he turned quickly in worry. He calmed down when he saw that she was just examining her wounds. She had finally realized how bad it was.

Fuu looked over to Mugen, "Can you please remove the blanket. I want to see."

With one hand Mugen pulled the blanket completely off of her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw that her legs were also wrapped in bandages. They weren't as bad as her torso but she could tell that she would be a little stiff when she finally started moving about.

"Trust me there not as bad as they look." Mugen whispered as he covered her up again with the blanket and stood up and walked to the shoji doors. He couldn't look at her right now. It hurt him a little too much. With his back turned to her he walked to the shoji doors and slid them open.

Her voice sounded strange and strained as she asked him where he was going. She didn't really want to be alone.

"Don't worry chickie. I'm just gonna get us some food."

"Ok, well…..hurry back."

And he was out of the room without a reply.

As soon as Mugen got out of the room he made his way down the hallway and exited the building. He really needed to get out of there. He couldn't handle being in the same room with her. He had cared for her before but to what extent he wasn't sure.

One thing that he was sure about was that something had changed. The moment that he saw her hurt and he couldn't stop her bleeding had made him realize that he was afraid to lose her.

Mugen reached the food stand down the street and ordered some food for himself and Fuu. With a nod the attendant told him that his food would be done in a few minutes.

'Shit. I even know what the hell she eats. This girl is driving me crazy.'

And that was the truth. Fuu was driving him crazy. And in a way that he never thought before. He couldn't understand how a petite brunette could make him want to protect her so bad and annoy the hell out of her at the same time.

"Damn Fuu."

He snapped out of his thoughts as the attendant told him that his food was done. Paying for his food he made his way back to Fuu.

'Fuu.'

"Shit. I can't get that girl out of my head."

He had never dealt with something like this. He had never had someone take so many wounds for him. Mugen knew what Fuu had done for him. He had felt the on-coming doom as the man in the forest blinded him in the face with some sort of strange powder.

But before he knew what was happening he felt someone press something to his lips. At first he was hesitant until he heard Fuu's voice. After he had drunk the antidote his vision started clearing and he was surprised to see the condition that Fuu was in. When he saw the new wound on her shoulder he realized that she had taken a hit for him. She had taken the killing blow.

No one had ever done that for him.

As he reached the inn that they were staying in he thought about what he was going to do. When he was right outside of their room door he stopped and thought about Fuu. Things were changing between them. He knew it and she knew it.

Setting the food in one hand he used his other hand to open the shoji door to their room.

'Let's see where this thing leads us.'

Her eyes met his as he entered the room.

"That was quick," Fuu said with a smile, "When you left you didn't even give me a chance to tell you what I wanted."

Pushing his futon away from Fuu's he sat down in on the floor, "Here. I ordered something for you."

He placed a small bag on her lap and watched her give him a sly smile, "And how would you know if I'll like it?"

Opening his bag he pulled out his food and started gobbling down his food. With his mouth full of food he replied, "Because after seven years of watching you stuff your face I learned what you liked to order."

"I do not stuff my face."

"Yeah, you do."

"Whatever." Fuu turned her head away from Mugen in annoyance.

"Just eat," he said more gently before he started eating again. Fuu looked at him and then at the food down in her lap. She was a little stiff but she managed to pull her right hand up and open the bag. With a little difficulty she realized that this was going to take forever.

Steadily she brought the food to her mouth but right before it made its destination it fell out of her hands and fell on her lap. With a yelp she tried to get the steaming hot piece of food of her lap with her right arm.

Before it burned her she saw a hand pluck the piece of food off of her lap. Looking up she met the amused face of Mugen.

"You can't even feed yourself."

"Well, it's kind of difficult with one arm."

Guilt grew in him as he saw that she had a point. She had injured herself for him and now she wasn't even able to feed herself without making a mess. Taking the bag away from her he took some of her food and placed it right in front of her mouth.

To say Fuu was surprised was an understatement. Mugen was actually feeding her. Opening her mouth he slipped the food into her mouth. After chewing a little her face brightened.

"You did know what I wanted," she said as he feed her another piece of food.

"Don't get used to this treatment."

"I know. I know. But…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you Mugen," they both stopped as those words slipped from her mouth. Fuu had thanked him before for saving her ass many times but this time it was different. She was thanking him for taking care of her. Fuu didn't exactly say it but they both knew what she was thanking him for.

"You're welcome," Mugen replied in a daze. Fuu was looking at him with such love and thanks in her eyes that he didn't know how to react. So he just said you're welcome and sat there like an idiot with a piece of food dangling from his chop sticks in her face.

She broke the daze by smirked slightly before saying, "Well come on." She opened her mouth again.

"Bitch," he grunted as he fed her.

"Jerk," she replied with a mouth full of food.

They sat there for 15 minutes. Mugen eating with one hand and feeding her with another. When they were done he actually leaned towards her. Fuu's eyes widened and she backed away a little at the closeness but was relieved when he just wiped her mouth clean.

"You know I could get used to this?"

"Well….I'm glad you're enjoying this because I sure as hell ain't."

"Sure……..," she gave him a skeptical look, "So where's Jin?"

Mugen cleaned up the mess that they made before pushing his futon back to its original spot, right next to her. He plopped down on his futon before replying, "He's gone for a couple of days."

"Doing what?"

"There's some medicine two towns away that will help heal your shoulder wound quicker. He went to get it."

"So I have to spend a couple days with you."

"Yeah. That's gonna be fun."

"You're such a jerk," Fuu said with a smile on her face even though he didn't see it because he was lying on his futon staring at the ceiling.

"That's part of the package," and then as if it was an after-thought and an automatic reaction and with a smirk on his face he said, "Bitch."

To be continued….

Author's Note: OHHHH. I hope you guys liked it. I decided to do something light for this chapter and it came out exactly like I pictured it would. Remember review, review, review.

Ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Chapter 5

'Bored.' That was the perfect word to describe how Fuu felt. 'Bored.'

It had been fifteen minutes ago that they had finished eating. And it was fifteen minutes ago that Mugen had said anything to her.

'Stupid idiot.' She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. She was sitting there bored out of her mind and he looked perfectly fine. If it wasn't for the slight whistling that he was doing she would have thought that he was asleep.

Fuu sighed hoping to get his attention. When he didn't move she sighed again a little harder. This time he twitched and Fuu smiled inside. She waited a couple seconds more to see if he got the hint but nothing happened. Setting a scowl on her face she sighed again a little harder.

Twitch

-Sigh-

TwitchTwitch

-Sigh-

TwitchTwitchTwitch

Fuu decided it was time for the big guns. She sighed and whimpered at the same time.

"WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE FUCKING SIGHING!!" Mugen yelled as he sat up.

Fuu smiled innocently, "What do you mean?"

He pointed an accusing finger at her, "You know exactly what I mean!!"

She swatted his finger away with her right hand, "Ahhh, don't point at me. I'm bored."

"Bored?" he looked at her as if she was crazy, "Your sighing and shit because your bored?"

"Yes. Bored. I'm injured and immobile. I'm bored."

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Entertain me," she stated quickly.

"Look, I'm not a trained animal."

"Never said you were. Just talk to me or something before I go out of my mind."

His eyes betrayed what he wanted to say at that moment. He said he would give whatever was happening between him and Fuu a chance but what he said sure as hell didn't portray that decision, "Look, I can be doing a million things besides sitting here and making sure that you don't bleed out to death in the middle of the day. But I'm stuck here so let's make the best out of it. You sit on your futon all nice and quiet while I relax on mine."

Fuu's eyes showed the sadness that was brought on by his statement immediately. Inside she was breaking, hurt, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

'I can't believe he would say that…… Instead of spending time with me he probably wants to be off with some lady in one of the brothels that is probably conveniently by. Well, fine. He wants to act like an ass, FINE!!'

Blinking the tears away she gave him an indifferent look.

"Help me lie down," she said with no emotion in her voice before turning away and looking at the wall. She was tired and had enough of Mugen for the moment.

Mugen mentally punched himself in the face as he saw the look that Fuu had on her face. She was hurt and he was the cause of it. It was even worse when she set her face with no emotion and asked him to help her lie down.

'Shit, fucking shit.'

Mugen got on his knees and helped her lie down on the futon. As soon as he helped her lie down, she turned her head to the wall and stared at it for a couple seconds before closing her eyes. He sat down on his futon once again and for the first time in his life he wanted to take the words right back. He hadn't meant to say that he could be doing other things. It was just……..that he didn't think before opening his mouth. He never did.

He looked at her body and noticed that she wasn't asleep. Her body was too tense and her breathing was all wrong. His eyes opened wide as he saw her shoulder slightly move. Now he was sure that he was an ass. He had made her cry.

'Ok, what to do? Crying woman in my presence. And I'm the cause of the crying?'

And that's how they sat for minutes to come. Mugen sitting there staring at the back of Fuu's head wishing that he hadn't made her cry. And Fuu lying on her futon trying to control her emotions and be angry at Mugen but she couldn't. She was hurt by his words but after thinking it over she couldn't be angry with him. So she just laid there softly crying.

FIVE MINUTES PASSED AND NOTHING

TEN MINUTES PASSED AND NOTHING

FIFTEEN MINUTES PASSED AND NOTHING

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

Fuu turned her head in surprise towards the voice completely forgetting that her face was stained with tears.

"What?"

When he saw her tears he leaned forward and used his sleeve to gently wipe the tears off of her face. She looked into his eyes and saw an emotion that she had never seen before. Regret. When he finished wiping her face he sat back down on his futon and sat Indian style.

"I said what do you want to talk?"

She hesitated before saying, "I thought you said you had better things to do? Isn't there some lady out there in some brothel waiting for you?" She turned her head away from him and looked at the wall waiting for his answer.

Mugen sighed and leaning forward he got a hold of her chin in his hand and turned her towards him. Her eyes still expressed the hurt from his words. His grip on her chin was gently as he looked in her eyes.

"Between me and you. I would rather be sitting here with you than being out there with some girl that won't care what my name is after we're done because she doesn't care. Ok?"

Fuu just looked at him in complete shock. He was apologizing. Sure he didn't just come out and say, "Fuu I'm sorry." But this apology was better. She came back to reality when she felt him run his thumb over her lower lip. It was the closest that they had ever been and both of them were enjoying it.

"Ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah," Fuu said shyly. Mugen pulled back his hand and sat down on his futon. Instantly she missed his touch. It was warm and gentle. Completely opposite of Mugen. But she missed it nonetheless. When she looked at his face he had an expectant look on his face. He was waiting for her.

She smiled as she realized that he was actually serious. Tapping her chin she thought for a second what they could talk about. It was going to be difficult and she knew it. But she had to start it somewhere.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Color?" he scratched his chin as he thought, "I guess red. Yours?"

"Pink."

"Who would have guessed," he stated. Fuu laughed and smacked his knee.

"It's a nice color."

"Sure…….." he said with a small smirk on his face.

She laughed again, "Tell me something about yourself that no one knows."

"What are you trying to do? Trying to get info out of me so you can use my weakness against me, girlie."

Fuu could see the playful look in his eyes and decided to play right along with it, "Of course."

"Well…….Ummmm…………I got one. When I was younger I was scared of………..ldy bgs."

Mugen had mumbled the last two words in a small attempt to not answer her question. Fuu's face scrunched up in thought as she tried to figure out what he had said.

"What did you say?"

"Ldy bgs."

She had heard what he said but she decided to mess with him a little, "You have to speak up."

"LADY BUGS!! When I was younger I was afraid of lady bugs!! Are you happy now?"

"Very……Now why don't you ask me something?"

"Aww come on Fuu."

"Don't come on Fuu, me. You agreed to a conversation and a conversation is not a one sided thing. So ask!"

He put his hands up in defense when she yelled the last part, "Ok, ok."

Fuu watched him for a couple of seconds as she saw him search his brain for a question. She focused on his face and she realized how she had come to love someone like Mugen. Sure he was a tough cookie on the inside but he was different on the inside. She was sure of it. And if he didn't care for her then why would he still rescue her no matter what and risk his life for her.

As she watched him he suddenly cleared his throat and she looked up.

'He's picked the question he wants.'

"Why did you jump in front of me?" he stated with a serious look on his face. He had picked the perfect question.

She bit her lip for a second before answering, "Because I know that you would have done the same for me." He looked down at the floor. He wasn't looking for that sort of answer. He looked up when she continued, "And…… I didn't want to see you get hurt."

He looked up and she could tell that she had said the right thing. He raised his eyebrow and decided to push her a little. She could tell.

Sighing she spoke again, "Because I care about you."

There it was. She had put it out there that she cared about him and all he could do was look at her with those intense eyes. When he didn't say anything for a couple seconds she decided to break the silence when he interrupted her.

"You care about me? The dirty stinky pirate?"

"I don't care about a dirty stinky pirate. I care about you," He chuckled when she corrected him, "Ok. Now my turn. Why did you ask me that?"

She watched as his eyes focused on her and he answered quickly and honestly, "Because I wanted to see why you would be crazy enough to get hurt saving me. It hasn't happened before and I was just wondering. Don't read into it too much."

Fuu noticed that he was going back into his hard shell, "Don't do that. Don't get all mad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Every single time we talk about something serious you put yourself back into your hard shell. Just stop. I can't hurt you. I can barely move."

When he stayed quiet she knew that she had won. Mugen had never been one to admit that he was wrong. She smiled at Mugen and she could actually see a small smile tugging the edges of his lips. Out of nowhere Fuu yawned.

'Damn.' Fuu rubbed her eyes with her right hand. 'All this talking must have tired me out. I'm not completely healed so I guess I would get tired more quickly.'

"You tired now?"

"Yeah. Guess my body is tired."

Mugen snorted, "Yeah."

She turned her head towards him as her eyes got droopy, "You gonna be here when I wake up."

He grinned, "I'll be here. Don't worry."

She smiled as her eyes closed. She could feel sleep tugging at her and she felt safe knowing that Mugen would be watching over her, "You sure you don't have anything else to do."

She felt fingers brush away the hair from her face. She leaned towards the hand slightly.

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up Fuu."

And with that Fuu fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that the scruffy pirate that she loved was watching over her while she slept.

To be continued…………

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you to all the people that reviewed. You guys keep me going.

Thanks to: Lavaraven (MULTIPLE REVIEWS!! YOU ROCK!!), Summer Ann (MULTIPLE REVIEWS!! YOU ARE GREAT!!), killthesnakesx, Paige, Kirika (MULTIPLE REVIEWS!! YOU ARE AWESOME), peckforever (ANOTHER ONE WITH MULTIPLE REVIEWS!!), Amekoryuu (MULTIPLE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET!!), BrokenWish, hedgehoggirl0625, PeanutButer, NinjaBunnyOverlord (MULTIPLE REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!), .BeE-babii., Lord of Illusion (MULTIPLE REVIEWS WITH SOME GREAT ADVICE!!), mende5525(MULTIPLE REVIEWS!! AWESOME!!), and Friends1004.

For everyone that reviewed more than once you get a virtual cookie!! Any kind that you want!!

Until next time……………………

Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Chapter 6

Previously on Taking Care of You:

'Damn.' Fuu rubbed her eyes with her right hand. 'All this talking must have tired me out. I'm not completely healed so I guess I would get tired more quickly.'

"You tired now?"

"Yeah. Guess my body is tired."

Mugen snorted, "Yeah."

She turned her head towards him as her eyes got droopy, "You gonna be here when I wake up."

He grinned, "I'll be here. Don't worry."

She smiled as her eyes closed. She could feel sleep tugging at her and she felt safe knowing that Mugen would be watching over her, "You sure you don't have anything else to do."

She felt fingers brush away the hair from her face. She leaned towards the hand slightly.

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up Fuu."

And with that Fuu fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that the scruffy pirate that she loved was watching over her while she slept.

Now on with the story…………….

When Fuu woke up she didn't expect to see Mugen leaning over her. Raising her eyebrow she asked him, "Mugen what are you doing?"

"Finally awake," he said while still leaning over her.

"Finally awake?"

"Yeah," he hesitated for a second. She smiled.

'He's nervous.'

"Why?"

Mugen scratched his head, "It's time for me to change your bandages."

"Bandages?"

"Yeah, bandages."

Fuu pulled the blanket higher and blushed, "What do you mean YOU have to change my bandages?"

"I mean that I have to change your bandages," when Fuu looked at him skeptically again he continued, "Don't worry girly I've seen all you've got."

Fuu slapped his arm at this comment and laughed, "Everything?"

"Yeah, everything," he said in a teasing tone while leaning forward, "Jin might be all silent and deadly but he's a girl when it comes to changing your bandages."

Fuu looked at him with skeptical eyes but inside she was smiling. She couldn't believe the lengths that Mugen had taken to make sure she would be alright. There was no way that she didn't love this man. Lowering her hands she nodded.

"Ok."

Mugen sat still for a second, "No fighting. Thought you would have fought harder at the thought of me seeing your body."

"It does make me a little uncomfortable but what am I going to do. I don't want them to get infected."

"Ok, then."

Mugen grabbed the bandages and balms and toyed with them in his hands, "So how are we going to do this? Top or bottom first?"

Fuu laughed, "You're a perv," she opened the robe she had on, "Let's just get this over with."

Mugen smiled for a second but when realization hit him that he was going to be changing her bandages while she was awake his smile disappeared. When he didn't move she asked him, "What's wrong?"

"You're awake?"

'Cute' was all she could think about.

"And? You did it before. Come on you don't want my wounds to get infected."

His face hardened, "Don't taunt me."

"I'm not taunting you," she got serious and grabbed his hand, "Come on. I won't mess with you anymore."

He looked at her and visibly relaxed, "Ok."

Putting the bandages and balms down he reached for her put hesitated on her shoulder wound.

"You want to talk while you do this?" Fuu asked.

"No."

"Okay."

Fuu laid there as Mugen gently removed the bandages on her shoulder. She watched him as he cleaned her shoulder and applied the balm over it. He looked nervous and he had never looked more adorable.

'I can't believe that this is Mugen.'

She watched as his brow knitted together as if he were fighting. Inwardly she laughed at the way he was concentrating. Every once in a while he would sneak a glance at her and she would smile. After a couple of minutes and of Mugen cleaning her shoulder and stomach wound he put his things down and looked at her.

"Are you going to watch me the entire time?"

"Yeah. I've got nothing better to do."

"Well at least close your eyes," Fuu raised an eyebrow at this request and Mugen sighed before continuing cleaning her wounds. When she saw that her eyes were making him nervous she closed her eyes. But there was one thing that she couldn't help doing. She couldn't help smiling at the feeling of his rough hands softly running over her wounds rubbing the balm in. She stayed quiet as he wrapped her wounds.

She wondered what his face looked like but she didn't dare look at his face. Little did she know that Mugen was watching her and he smiled every time he saw the reaction that his hands were having on her. He even spent some extra time rubbing the wounds and took longer than he had to wrapping her wounds. It was different when Fuu was asleep. But he couldn't deny that he enjoyed what he was doing to her.

When he was done he patted the last one and leaned back, "Done."

Fuu opened her eyes and looked down at herself, "Nice job."

The corner of Mugen's mouth actually moved up for a second, "I'm good at everything Fuu."

"Whatever," Fuu said before wrapping her robe around herself again, "So what now?"

Mugen stood up and walked over to a small table and placed the bandages and balm on it before walking over to the balcony and opening the window. Fuu pulled her hand over her eyes for a second as she got used to the light. She had been without the glorious power of the sun for days and it was taking her a couple of seconds to get used to it again.

When her eyes finally adjusted she looked up at Mugen. He was just standing by the door staring out at the buildings surrounding them. A breeze swept by the window and made his clothes move. She needed to do something about this.

"Mugen. Come here."

At the sound of her voice he looked over at her, "Ordering me around?"

"Please," he gave a defeated sigh when she pouted and walked over to stand next to her. Fuu extended her hands to him, "Help me get up. This futon is probably getting a permanent mark of my body. "

When he didn't move she beckoned him towards her and he complied. He walked towards her and instead of grabbing her hands he put his hands under her arms and hoisted her up to him. She leaned against his chest but didn't dare look up at his face because of the blush that raised itself on her cheeks.

"Don't go blushing on me," Mugen said while looking down at her face.

Fuu slapped his chest, "I'm not blushing."

"That's not what it looks like from up here."

"Whatever. Hold my hands, come on."

Mugen held her at arm's length and slowly transferred his arms to her hands. For a couple of seconds she was a little unsteady but he helped her stand straight.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Walk back a little."

Mugen backed up a couple steps and Fuu took a couple steps forward. After a couple minutes and a couple near falls Mugen had walked back to the balcony. When Fuu peaked over Mugen's arm to feel the wind blowing past Mugen he spoke.

"Hold on tighter. I'm going to turn you around."

With that he slid his hands down her arms and around her waist before slowly turning her around so her back was pressed against his chest. He then turned towards the balcony and stood there with her.

She felt nervous with his arms around her waist. The way he held her sent shivers up her spine and her back was rigid. She looked at the surrounding buildings and the people walking down the streets.

'Stop thinking about his arms around your waist. Stop thinking about his arms around your waist. Damn I can't stop thinking about his arms around my waist.'

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Mugen slide one hand from her waist and run his fingers through her loose hair.

"Relax," she leaned her head towards his hand and visibly relaxed.

"You're going to make me sleepy again if you keep on doing that," his hand stopped, "but no one told you to stop."

Fuu could feel a slight rumble in Mugen's chest as he chuckled before he ran his hand through her hair once more before leaning his head against hers.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked quietly.

Fuu was surprised by his question and pulled away a little, "What do you mean?"

"The last time we were this close you were bleeding everywhere."

Fuu placed one hand on the one on her waist, "And this time I'm not."Fuu leaned towards him again and relaxed against his chest. Taking a deep breath she asked him a question that had been bugging her. She knew she loved Mugen but she needed a little reassurance that he felt the same way about her, "What are you doing to me?"

"Same thing that you're doing to me. And besides I asked you first."

Fuu smiled.

"True. Well how about we make a deal."

"A deal? I don't make deals with women."

"How about we take it a step at a time?"

Fuu held her breathe as she waited for Mugen to respond.

'Please say something.'

"Ok, a step at a time. But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"No hassling me to do anything nice and shit."

Fuu laughed and smacked his hand, "Come on let's practice a little more on my walking. I want to be out of this room by the end of this week."

"I said no hassling me."

"I'm not hassling you. Let's go," Fuu slowly turned in his arms while keeping her hands on Mugen. When she fully turned around she held her hands out and Mugen took them. He slowly walked backwards and Fuu smiled and walked slowly forward.

"Yeah, we need to get you out of this room. I'm going crazy watching you all day."

Fuu looked him in the eyes, "Liar. You love watching over me."

"Whatever, wench. Let's get started. Walk."

She slapped one of his hands away and held on to one of his hands and tried to walk. He turned his hand and laced his fingers with hers and walked backwards.

"So what are we going to eat today? I'm starving."

"You should be hungry. You've been out of it for days."

"Then let's get something to eat," Fuu stumbled for a second but Mugen caught her and set her on her feet again.

"As soon as we finish helping you learn how to walk again," Fuu scowled at him, "then I'll go and get us something to eat. Ok?"

Fuu was about to argue when she saw the look on his face. He wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Smiling she nodded her head and took another step towards him.

"Yeah. I need to get my strength back anyway. I need to be strong to protect you," she said jokingly and looked up when Mugen stopped walking backwards. Looking up at him she was about to ask him what was wrong when she noticed the look on his face. His face had turned to stone. She knew her mistake now. Mugen didn't want her to fight and the thought of her wounded again for him must bother him, "I'm sorry. No fighting for a while. I promise."

When he didn't say anything she walked a couple steps towards him and rested her head against his chest. One of his hands came up instantly and cradled the back of her head, "I don't want you to fight for me."

"Why not?"

"Because I signed on to be your bodyguard. Not the other way around."

"Just my bodyguard?"

"You're pushing it," he stated, "but no not just your bodyguard. But enough of that stuff. If you're planning on getting out of this room anytime soon you gotta start moving. You need to be able to walk your ass back here after we finish eating. Even I don't have the patience to carry you back here after you plump yourself up."

Mugen chuckled at the expression on her face and pulled away from her and held her hands in his. He walked backwards and pulled her slowly forward. And that's how they spent the rest of their day together. Mugen teasing Fuu about the way that she walked and Fuu smacking him every once in a while when he insulted her. Just like old times.

That is until someone pulled open the screen door, "What are you two up to?"

Mugen and Fuu both turned their heads towards the door. Fuu smiled, "Hey, Jin."

To be Continued……………………..

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it. I thought it was about time that Jin returned. And I hoped you liked the changing bandages part. Lol.

P.S. My muse didn't get a chance to review this and if you see a problem somewhere please tell me so I can fix it. I promise my muse will be back next chapter.

And remember guys REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!

Ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Chapter 7

Previously on Taking Care of You………………

Mugen chuckled at the expression on her face and pulled away from her and held her hands in his. He walked backwards and pulled her slowly forward. And that's how they spent the rest of their day together. Mugen teasing Fuu about the way that she walked and Fuu smacking him every once in a while when he insulted her. Just like old times.

That is until someone pulled open the screen door, "What are you two up to?"

Mugen and Fuu both turned their heads towards the door. Fuu smiled, "Hey, Jin."

Now on with the story…………………

"Hello, Fuu," Jin turned to Mugen, "Mugen?"

Fuu smiled as she looked at the other samurai that was her guardian, "Hey Jin."

"Hey four eyes," Mugen said while still walking Fuu by her hands. He had agreed to take it a step at a time and he wasn't going to let Jin make him chicken out on touching or spending time with Fuu. The said girl walking with him looked up at him surprised.

'What are you doing Mugen?'

Mugen just ignored her and kept on looking at Jin and walking with Fuu, "Did you get the medicine?"

Jin raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind him. He removed a container from his sleeve and held it in front of him, "Yes, I have brought it. How are you Fuu?"

"I'm fine Jin. Thanks for bringing me some more medicine. Come here," she let go of one of Mugen's hand and stretched the other towards Jin. She needed to hug the man. She hadn't seen him for days and she missed him. When he didn't move she took a step forward, "Come on Jin. I can't make it over to you. Come here."

Jin walked over to her and as soon as he was in front of her she let go of Mugen's other hand and wrapped her arms around Jin, "I'm glad you're ok Jin. When I only saw Mugen I was worried about you."

Jin just stood there as Fuu wrapped her small arms around him. He looked up at Mugen and gave him a questioning look. Mugen just shrugged, "Just go with it. Take advantage of her being nice now. It won't last long."

"Ommpphh," Mugen felt someone punch his stomach. Looking down he saw Fuu's arm, "What was that for?"

Fuu let go of Jin and took the medicine out of his hands. Turning to Mugen she placed her hands on her hips, "For being a jerk."

Mugen took a step towards her and towered over her, "A jerk?"

Fuu poked his chest in a playful matter, "Yes, jerk. But anyway, you promised me food earlier."

"Yeah, and?"

Fuu scowled, "Well, I'm hungry."

Mugen watched as Fuu tried to give him a sad hopeful face. He would never tell her that he loved when she made that face, "Don't use that face on me. Doesn't work."

Fuu sighed, "Please." She watched him for a couple seconds and saw how her simple request was getting to him. His brow wrinkled and he scowled at her.

'Come on Mugen. Look at the lip. Fall for the pouting lip.'

And then he sighed and she knew that she had won.

"I'll be back," he backed away from her and walked around Jin.

When he was at the door she yelled out to him, "Don't you want to know what I want?"

He turned to her and grinned, "Trust me. After watching you stuff your pretty mouth I think I know what you eat."

Fuu blushed at Mugen calling any part of her pretty and mouthed, "Ass."

Mugen mouthed back, "Bitch." He then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Fuu turned and looked at Jin. He was sitting by the wall across from her bed. She looked at her futon and then looked back at Jin. 'I can do this.' Not asking him for help she took a step toward her bed. Unbeknownst to her Jin watched her as she made her way over to her futon. As she made her way to the futon she could feel the strain on her legs even more.

'Come on Fuu. One foot forward. Now another.'

She held her hands in front of her and tried to steady herself. She was almost at her futon when she felt herself lifted off her feet. Fuu panicked and tried to grasp onto anything and was surprised that she was grasping Jin clothes. He pulled her a little closer as he lowered her onto her futon, "You wouldn't have been able to lower yourself on the futon without opening your wounds."

She looked up at his stoic face and smiled, "Thank you."

Jin placed a pillow under her feet and sat next to her futon, "How are your wounds?"

"They're pretty good. Mugen's been taking care of me. Surprisingly."

"Yes, I've seen that."

Fuu raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You two have finally given in?"

Fuu was confused. She didn't know what Jin was talking about and now she felt that she needed to find out, "Help me up please." Jin slipped his arms under her arms and helped her sit up, "What do you mean?"

"I've been traveling with you for a very long time Fuu. I've seen you turn from a young girl to a woman. I've seen you beat black and blue and I've seen you beat some others black and blue. But most importantly I've seen you fall in love."

"Love?" she looked at him confused before realization hit her, "Mugen?"

Jin nodded, "It isn't one sided either."

Fuu smiled and looked down, "You think?"

Jin placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head, "You know he does. You've known him for years. And what happened to you just proved it. You have been asleep for a while. And the one that has been watching over you constantly has been Mugen. He wouldn't even let me change your bandages."

"What?" she looked at him with a shocked look on her face, "He told me that you were too uncomfortable to change them."

Jin scoffed and let go of her chin, "He wouldn't let me come near you. It didn't take us very long to find a village but he wouldn't let go of you. It was even difficult to get someone to look at your wounds. It became even worse when we were back on our own and had to change your bandages. I was in the process of changing your bandages when Mugen walked in, yanked me away from you, and threw me out of the room. And from then on he wouldn't leave your side."

Fuu felt her chest tighten. She knew that Mugen had taken care of her but she didn't know that he had stayed with her all the time and had kicked Jin out when he was trying to change her bandages, "I don't know what to say."

"Just take it a step at a time. He's finally opening up to you. And I honestly don't think that he's ever done anything like this. He's slept with plenty of whores but I don't think he's ever cared about even one of them as much as he cares about you."

With energy that she didn't know that she had Fuu jumped up and wrapped her arms around Jin, "Thank you Jin."

Jin wrapped his arms around her, "You're welcome," after a couple of seconds Jin pulled back and when Fuu questioning face peered up at him he said, "I do not wish to deal with Mugen's ranting if he sees me hugging you. I am too tired."

"It's okay," Fuu said as Jin helped her lie down on the futon, "How many days have you been traveling?"

Jin smoothed her hair away from her face, "Do not worry about it. You're body must be extremely tired and you should take a nap before Mugen returns."

Fuu smiled sleeply and relaxed into the futon, "Thank you Jin. I don't know what I would do without you," her eyes began to close as she finally realized how tired she truly was, "I've never really had family. But I consider you my brother."

Jin stiffened at this. He had no family. And he had traveled with Fuu for many years. He knew he cared about her and that she cared about him. But he never thought that she thought of him as her brother. He thought of her as his ward for the longest time but he could now see that Fuu was right. They were family.

"And I consider you my sister."

*************************************************************************************

Mugen used his foot to open the doors. He had spent twenty minutes looking for what he knew that she loved to eat. And to make it even worse he had to beat up some stupid gang members that were holding up the line.

'This girl better appreciate what I do for her……… It's too quiet.'

When he closed the door behind him and looked around the room he saw Jin resting up against a wall sleeping quietly. When he heard a groan he turned to Fuu. She was shifting slightly in her sleep. He walked over to Fuu and set the food down. He crouched down next to her and smoothed her hair out of face.

"She's been having nightmares. I woke her up two times already," Jin said from behind him.

Mugen didn't turn to Jin or reply. He just ran his fingers through her bangs again and watched as she calmed down and leaned towards his hand. A smile appeared on her face and Mugen allowed himself to smile. Jin couldn't see him smiling so he thought it was ok. Besides Fuu had some sort of affect on him that he couldn't understand.

"Stupid girl."

Jin spoke again but Mugen didn't turn towards him, "What have you been up too Mugen?"

"None of your business."

"I can tell that things have changed."

Mugen's hand stopped for a second and his eyes hardened, "I'm taking a chance Jin. For the first time I am. Just leave it at that."

Jin must have agreed because he was silent. Mugen's eyes softened as Fuu said his name in her sleep.

'I'm going soft……..Only for her.'

Mugen shook her shoulder, "Hey, Fuu. Wake up. I brought your food." Fuu groaned and slapped his hand away. Mugen shook her shoulder again, "Come on Fuu, I brought your favorite. Come on girly."

Fuu's eyes fluttered open and she tried to stretch her limbs as much as her wounds would allow her too. When her eyes focused she felt relieved. She had been having a couple of nightmares and she wasn't going to lie. She was glad to see Mugen, "Thanks for waking me up."

"Ahhh, you were bothering me with your groaning anyway," he said before helping her sit up, "Come on I got your favorite so you can stuff your face."

Fuu glared at him, "One of these days I'm going to kick your ass. You better be ready."

"Ohhh, I'm ready alright," he sat down in front of her and set up their plates to eat. She could tell by the look on his face that he was about to say something else but he stopped himself.

'He's probably thinking about how I defended myself for him. Hmmmm, what could I say to take his minf off of that.'

Then the brilliant idea came to her. She took a piece of her shrimp and threw it at him. Silence ensued as Mugen stilled and a smile creeped up on Fuu's face. The piece of shrimp had hit him squarely in the nose faster than he could stop it.

She felt her heart speed up as his eyes caught hers. For a second there she thought he was mad but he grinned at her before throwing some rice in her face, "You sure you want to start something girly?"

The only response that Mugen got was another piece of shrimp thrown at him which landed in his hair.

'Mission accomplished.'

Mugen half glared and half grinned at her before the food fight between Mugen and Fuu began.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jin watched them through his glasses while leaning his head against the wall. Something had definitely changed. If the look in their eyes wasn't evidence enough of that, it was the way that they were acting at that very moment. Smiles or grins apparent on their faces as they catapulted food at each other. Each throwing the food with what seemed such force that it should knock the other over but all it did was bounce off of them.

'They're playing.'

Jin had never seen Mugen like this before but he was willing to let it go if it brought a smile out of the woman that had saved their lives. Fuu.

After a moment his eyes widened in realization.

'She can barely move or support her body weight as it is, so how is she going too bathed later on?"

Jin shook his head. They would have fun. Until they both realized what a mess they had made all around themselves.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: Please forgive me for not updating. My life has been super crazy for the last couple of months. But now things are turning out the way that I want. Now I'm back to what I love doing. Writing.

I miss all the reviews. And to make me happy please REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Chapter 8

Previously on Taking Care of You………………

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jin watched them through his glasses while leaning his head against the wall. Something had definitely changed. If the look in their eyes wasn't evidence enough of that, it was the way that they were acting at that very moment. Smiles or grins apparent on their faces as they catapulted food at each other. Each throwing the food with what seemed such force that it should knock the other over but all it did was bounce off of them.

'They're playing.'

Jin had never seen Mugen like this before but he was willing to let it go if it brought a smile out of the woman that had saved their lives. Fuu.

After a moment his eyes widened in realization.

'She can barely move or support her body weight as it is, so how is she going too bathed later on?"

Jin shook his head. They would have fun. Until they both realized what a mess they had made all around themselves.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now on with the story!!!!!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After fifteen minutes they were done eating. And still hungry. You see most of the food was either:

In their hair.

Spread across their bodies.

Or splattered all over the room.

Fuu couldn't help the smile that was across her face. Mugen was sitting right across from her smirking. Without saying a word he leaned forward and picked a piece of noodle out of her hair.

"You look a mess," he said.

"Look who's talking. You look worse than usual," Fuu replied as she ruffled his hair and watched as various pieces of food fell out.

Mugen snorted. He had been cleaning up recently more than ever because of her and she was making fun of him. They both knew it.

They both turned and looked to the side as they heard some shuffling. Jin was getting to his feet. They both watched him as he walked over to the door silently. When he reached the door he suddenly stopped and spoke.

"Make sure she gets cleaned up."

And then he disappeared through the door without another word. Fuu looked up at Mugen with a slightly nervous glance. It got even worse when Mugen smirked at her and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I've seen you naked before."

"Yeah…but there'll be washing and…soap."

"Nicely put Fuu," he looked at her and waited for her response. All he got was a blushing Fuu, "Are you nervous?"

'How in the world did he….'

"No. Not nervous at all."

He pointed at her, "Then why are you blushing?"

Sticking her nose up in the air she turned her head away, "I am not blushing."

"Looks like it to me."

"Whatever."

Everything was silent between them for a couple of seconds until Mugen suddenly got to his feet. Fuu laughed as several other pieces of food dropped to the floor. At the sounds of her laughter he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow in question. When he followed her eyes to the location that she was looking at he saw the scraps of food on the ground beneath him.

"Wait until you get up."

"Why?"

"Because you have to take a bath," he stated too calmly. By the look in his eyes he was enjoying this. Fuu wanted to fight back and deny the amount of hesitation about letting Mugen help her wash herself but she couldn't. Sure he had changed her bandages and rubbed the medication into her wounds but….he wanted to help her wash. He didn't need to. But he wanted to.

"I can manage by myself."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

Leaning down towards her he said, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes I can!"

"Well if you can then why don't you get up?" Mugen leaned back up and stood away from her.

This effectively shut Fuu up. Biting her lip she knew he had won. They both knew it.

"Fine," Fuu mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Fine," Fuu said a little louder.

"Still can't understand you girly."

"Fine, okay I said fine. Help me up," Fuu said in defeat with her arms raised. Letting out a laugh he leaned down towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Without waiting he lifted her up.

She gave a small grunt as she crashed into his chest. On purpose she bet. Wrapping her arms around his waist she looked up at him. He was looking down at her with amusement in his eyes.

"What?"

"Look down."

Fuu did and she couldn't believe the amount of food on the floor where she just sat. It was more than even what Mugen had.

"I lost?"

"Can't beat the best."

Turning to him she slapped his chest, "Whatever. Wait until I get better. Then we'll see who wins."

Shaking his head he scooped her up in his arms bridal style and started walking to the door. Grabbing some stuff while still holding her he made his way to the door. Closing the door behind him Mugen started making his way to the wash house.

Fuu covered her face in embarrassment at the looks she was receiving from the people that they were passing. She wanted him to just turn around and head back to the safe room but she had to admit that she was rather filthy and that her robe was drenched with all kinds of different sauces and food. Plus Mugen seemed to enjoy carrying her. Which was a surprise to her. They had decided to take it a step at a time and it seems that he was taking the next step by the way that he was holding her. And she didn't mind.

A couple minutes later and several glances from other patrons they had arrived to the bath house. As soon as they entered the bath house a single glance from Mugen made all the other patrons scamper out of the bath house in a hurry. In a couple seconds they were alone.

Gently placing her down on a bench she watched as Mugen laid everything out for them. She watched him and didn't tease him about his changes in attitude towards her. She was afraid that if she pointed it out to him he would stop.

And she was right. Even though Mugen would look at her with a smirking face he was slightly nervous inside. They were taking a different step in their relationship. And they were both slightly nervous about what was going to happen in a couple minutes. Fuu's bath.

Mugen walked towards her after finishing placing their bathing supplies at the edge of the bath. He pulled his shirt over his head and placed it on the bench that she was on.

"What are you doing?" Fuu asked with a nervous glance at his lean and tan chest.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to take a bath."

"Before me or after me?"

"At the same time?"

Fuu blanched and tightened her robe around her, "What do you mean?"

Taking the band, that was holding her hair up, off he smirked as her hair tumbled down her shoulders and a nervous look entered her eyes, "You can't even walk by yourself so how do you expect to give yourself a bath."

Fuu glared at him, "Why are you always trying to be right?"

"Because I always am."

They both stared at each other for a couple minutes until Fuu realized that she needed this bath. And if Mugen was the only one that was going to help her then so be it. Under one condition….

"Pants on."

"What?"

"The only way that I'm going to take a bath with you is if your pants are on."

"Scared of what you might see?"

Fuu pointed a finger at him, "No. Just don't want you getting any funny ideas."

Mugen ruffled his hair, "Your nagging."

"I'm not," Fuu pulled at the robe that she was wearing and opened the front, "Now help me get out of this."

Mugen walked over to her and hauled her up to her feet, "Demanding wench."

Fuu smiled at his playful tone and tried to keep calm as Mugen helped her take off her robe. In a couple seconds she was standing in front of him with only her underwear on and her wrappings covering her breast. Deciding that she wouldn't show how nervous she was she asked him to help take off her bandages. Nodding his head Mugen removed her bandages and was extra careful around the wound in her shoulder. The wound where the sword had clearly gone through.

When he was done he took a hold of her hands and started backing up towards the bath. Fuu followed him slowly. As soon as Mugen was in the water he moved his hands from hers and took a hold of her waist. Bringing her down into the water Fuu thought that he was simply going to place her in the water but was surprised when he placed her in his lap with her back towards him and sat down.

Without a word he reached over to the bathing supplies. Taking a sponge he wet it and after a hesitant moment he ran it down her back. She leaned towards his touch and he smiled at her action. Gaining more confidence he began running the sponge over her shoulders and down her arms. Relaxing she leaned her back against his chest.

Bringing both arms around her he began rubbed the dirt and grime off of her body. And they both sat together silently. Fuu feeling his large rough hands clean her body and Mugen feeling her soft warm skin under his fingers.

As his hands moved lower he cleaned her neck and her stomach. Fuu smiled as he skipped over her breast and cleaned her stomach. She was so wrapped up in his touch that she didn't notice that he had stopped just before her legs.

"Fuu?"

"Hmmm," she asked with her eyes now closed.

"I'm going to place you on the edge of the bath."

Her eyes flew open, "What? Why?"

He chuckled and spoke into her ear, "Because that's the only way that I'm going to be able to clean your legs."

Fuu blushed, "Ohh."

Hoisting her up, he turned and placed her on the edge of the bath. Taking a step bath he dipped himself in the water and washed his hair out. He also lathered himself up quickly and sunk under water for a second before emerging squeaky clean.

Fuu laughed and pointed at his soaked hair, "You look so…."

"Don't even say it."

"Like a wet rat," Fuu finished while still laughing.

Mugen splashed her with water to shut her up but that just made her laugh harder. But when he approached her and started washing her legs that effectively shut her up. And what made it even worse was that he was watching her. He was watching as the blush slowly creeped up her cheeks. And how she nervously looked at him.

He was enjoying every second of it.

"Nervous?"

"No."

"You sure?" he asked as he cleaned her toes and watched as she squirmed.

"Positive," Fuu said as she caught on to his game. She leaned towards him until her face was a couple inches from his. When he stopped because of the sudden closeness she asked, "Nervous?"

Leaning a little towards her he replied, "No."

'Damn you Mugen.' Fuu thought as he challenged her silently by leaning towards her. She wasn't going to give up.

Moving her leg around his waist she pulled him closer towards her and asked him again, "How about now?"

"Nope," he replied as he settled himself closer to her between her legs, "How about you?"

He placed his hands on either side of her and she could feel his warm breathe against her neck as he asked her.

She shuddered for a second before replying, "No."

He turned his head towards her and leaned towards her until he was about an inch from her face, "You know I'm going to win?"

"Not a chance."

"You sure about that girly?"

"Positive."

Mugen smirked and turned his head towards her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt him kiss her shoulder. When she opened her eyes he was in his previous position with his face a couple inches from hers, "Doesn't look like it to me."

"I hate you," Fuu stated as he leaned towards her.

"I know," he said in a cocky voice as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. Fuu was hesitant at first as she felt his warm lips move against hers but when his hand cradled the back of her head and tilted her head into the kiss she lost herself in the kiss.

Pulling him closer to her she moved her lips against his. As she started reacting to his kiss Mugen began to kiss her more passionately. His mouth moved over hers smoothly and she could feel his tongue move over her lips. Opening her mouth without hesitation she felt his tongue against hers. Tilting her head to get a better angle Fuu melted into the kiss.

They suddenly both pulled apart gasping for much needed air. Leaning their foreheads against each other they both took deep mouthfuls of air.

They both looked up at each other when their lungs were properly working and their hearts had calmed down.

"How about now?" Mugen asked.

"Not a chance," Fuu replied and kissed him again.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Unbeknownst to both of them, someone was watching them as they became lost in each other's kiss.

A little farther down the bath house a door was slightly open. Angered by the sight in front of him, he closed the door and started walking down the hall. The air grew dark and angry around the man as he exited the bathhouse.

'They will pay for what they have done. And I think I'll start with the boy first.'

A smirk appeared on his face as he disappeared into the streets of the bustling town.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued…..

Author's Note: By far the toughest chapter for me yet. Please tell me what you guys think? Slightly nervous about the kissing scene. Had to make it romantic and totally Mugen/Fuu. So just tell me what you guys think.

And did you like the ending? Who's this mysterious person? And what do they have planned????

I'm evil aren't I? lol.

And remember: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and finally don't forget to REVIEW!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Chapter 9

Previously on Taking Care of You………………

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pulling him closer to her she moved her lips against his. As she started reacting to his kiss Mugen began to kiss her more passionately. His mouth moved over hers smoothly and she could feel his tongue move over her lips. Opening her mouth without hesitation she felt his tongue against hers. Tilting her head to get a better angle Fuu melted into the kiss.

They suddenly both pulled apart gasping for much needed air. Leaning their foreheads against each other they both took deep mouthfuls of air.

They both looked up at each other when their lungs were properly working and their hearts had calmed down.

"How about now?" Mugen asked.

"Not a chance," Fuu replied and kissed him again.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Unbeknownst to both of them, someone was watching them as they became lost in each other's kiss.

A little farther down the bath house a door was slightly open. Angered by the sight in front of him, he closed the door and started walking down the hall. The air grew dark and angry around the man as he exited the bathhouse.

'They will pay for what they have done. And I think I'll start with the boy first.'

A smirk appeared on his face as he disappeared into the streets of the bustling town.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!

For the next couple of days everything had been wonderful. That is the only word that she could use to describe how their relationship was going. Of course she wouldn't say it out loud for fear that something would ruin it. And Mugen apparently felt the same way. They didn't speak of the change that had occurred between them or the new steps that they were taking in their relationship.

'We don't even have a name for what this is.'

They were both currently sitting across from each other eating food. As usual they were both silent as they stuffed their faces. The only one that kept fidgeting around was Jin. Apparently he had sensed a change in their relationship and he felt uncomfortable.

'I don't understand why he's fidgeting. I mean it's just Mugen and I. Oh wait. I take that back. I know why he's acting weird.'

Sneaking another glance at Jin she turned back to Mugen, "Will you slow down? One of these days you're going to choke. Seriously."

Mugen smirked before giving her a glare, "Wouldn't that make you happy?"

"You've got that right. Best day of my life," Fuu said with a smile.

Jin suddenly got up. Mugen and Fuu both looked up at him in confusion with a slight inkling of the reason why he was leaving, "I'll be back later."

Fuu smiled softly, "Ok. Meet us later for dinner at the inn?"

"I think I will be able to make it," Jin said stiffly as he walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed Mugen started laughing.

"And why are you laughing?"

Mugen pointed at the door casually with a thumb, "Four eyes is nervous around us. Never thought I'd see the day where that ass was nervous around me. Saw it coming eventually."

Fuu raised an eyebrow at his comment, "You knew this would happen?"

This seemed to throw Mugen for a loop because he spit out his food, "What? No. I never thought I'd end up with a broad like you."

"Sure….." Fuu said sarcastically as she kept on eating.

"Whatever….I'm done. Let's go."

Mugen stood up and offered her his hands. Taking them he immediately pulled her up. Fuu straightened out her clothes and flicked off some pieces of food.

"You eat like an animal," Mugen said offhandedly.

"Most of its yours. Thank you very much. Every time you chew with that mouth of yours it gets everywhere."

Fuu looked up just in time to see the smirk on his face before he dove in and kissed her. Deciding not to fight him she leaned even closer to him and melted into the warm kiss. He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her flush against his body. Whatever argument they were just having disappeared and they both lost themselves to something brand new. Each other.

Fuu pulled back when she couldn't breathe. Mugen was still in the moment and tried to kiss her again. Fuu pecked him one more time on the lips before she pulled back, "Come on Mugen. You going to let me breathe anytime soon?"

Mugen poked her side softly with a frown on his face, "No."

"But if you let me die then how are you going to…you know," Fuu signaled between them. She still didn't want to say what was happening between them out loud. She didn't want to break the spell.

Mugen smirked and mocked her by signaling between them, "This? What do you mean?"

Fuu scowled at him, "You know what I mean?"

"I don't know what you're talking about girlie."

"Oh come on. Don't make me say it out loud."

Mugen decided to torture her a little more and tilted his head in an innocent jester, "Say what out loud? Age is getting to you."

"I don't want to say it out loud."

At this Mugen's face turned from an innocent face to one of anger, "Why? Can't admit that you've got a thing for a scruff guy like me?"

Fuu looked up at him and panicked for a second when he pulled away, "No. It's not that."

Mugen kept a steady hand on her but still kept his distance, "Then what is it? Not good enough for you."

Fuu closed her eyes for a second before she decided on what she had to do. Mugen felt insecure about them. She knew it and he knew it. But the thing is that Mugen thought that she was insecure about their relationship too. Fuu wasn't insecure about them. She was just afraid of saying it out loud. There was no doubt in her mind that this is what she wanted.

Reaching forward she wrapped her hands in his shirt and tugged him forward. When he didn't move the first time she tugged him forward again. The second time he followed her and moved closer to her. Fuu leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"You are good enough. More than good."

Mugen kept silent and moved a hand to rest on her back. Fuu bit her lip and waited for a second for him to say something. And when he didn't say anything she decided to throw caution to the wind and acknowledge what had developed between them.

"I know that we agreed to take it slow. But I-I need you to know that I care for you Mugen. I've cared for you for a really long time. That's why I protected you. That's why I took that sword for you. I didn't want you to get hurt because I couldn't imagine what my life would be without you. So….don't think for a second that you're not good enough."

Mugen leaned his head down and rested it against hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her head as he held her. She knew that he wasn't the type to express his feelings openly and she was right.

She would have never guessed what he was thinking at that moment. He was taken aback by her words. No one had ever spoken to him like that. No one had ever told him that they cared for him. And no one had ever let themselves get hurt to just protect him. All he wanted to do now was protect her. Pulling her closer he promised to do just that. He kissed the top of her head to calm her nerves, "I know."

Fuu smiled and pulled back from him. She knew that maybe the talk they just had was a little too much for Mugen to handle just at the moment so she decided to lighten up the mood, "So what is it that you wanted to drag me out of this room to do?"

Mugen seemed to have appreciated her jester and smirked, "It's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Ok, then, let's go."

Mugen grabbed his sword, "Think you can walk without help?"

Fuu took a shaky step towards Mugen, "I think I can."

Mugen extended his hand towards her. Fuu looked at his hand oddly and then looked back up at him, "You're going to hold my hand?"

"You know your pushing it right?" Fuu nodded with a smiled on her face, "Don't want you to fall flat on your face. Gotta keep my reputation if you're going to be with me."

Fuu smiled. Taking a step forward she slipped her hand into his large one. To her his hand felt entirely too large and rough. But oddly enough comforting. And to him Fuu's hand felt so small in his hand. But oddly enough it also felt comforting. Mugen pulled them both of out of their thoughts by walking towards the door. They made their way out of the room and down the hallway. In a few minutes they were out on the busy streets of the village.

This was the first time they had ventured out into the village for a day out. Fuu's wounds had been getting better quicker than anyone would have thought. She was still quite stiff but the wounds were healing nicely especially with the balm that Jin had gotten for her. In a couple weeks they would be able to start traveling once again with no problem. This was wonderful news because they had all gotten used to not staying in one place for a long time and were itching to leave the village as soon as possible.

Without saying a word Mugen started walking down the street. He was going at a steady pace but not quick enough that Fuu wouldn't be able to keep up with the pace. Street after street they kept on walking at a steady pace. While Fuu was wondering where they were going Mugen knew the exact location of their destination.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

15 Minutes Later

"Come on Mugen where are you taking me. I know that you wanted me to get out but this is a little too much," Fuu said as she narrowly missed knocking over a passerby.

Mugen looked back at her and pulled her out of the way just in time to not knock over another customer, "We're here."

Fuu dusted herself off and looked up. They were in front of a stall. Not just any stall. It was a jewelry stall. Before she could question him about why they were there the old man at the stall greeted Mugen.

"Hello there young fellow."

"Hey. Do you have what I asked you for?"

The old man ignored Mugen's question and looked back over at Fuu, "Oh, is this the young lady?"

Fuu took a step closer to the stall, "Young lady?"

Mugen was about to reach over to shut the old man up when the old man crouched down to look for something behind the counter, "The young lady that this fellow came here for. You must be some sort of lady to have a man like him."

Fuu raised an eyebrow and looked at Mugen. He wasn't looking at her but she could have sworn that she saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Shaking it off as a dream she turned to the old man. He stood up and placed a small bag on the counter, "This should be it."

Mugen reached forward to grab it but the old man slapped his hand, "What was that for?"

"Have to pay first young fellow," the old man said with a smile.

"Here you go," Mugen said as he threw a coin purse on the counter, "That should be enough."

And with that he turned and started walking away with Fuu in tow. Fuu gave a small wave to the old man and he returned it. Grasping his hand a little tighter so she wouldn't lose him in the crowd she silently followed him. A couple minutes later the crowd seemed to thin and she could tell that they were close to their room. Suddenly they came to a stop on a bridge before their room.

"So…" Fuu said as she looked at the bad, "What's that?"

"Hold on will you," Mugen said as he opened the bag and fumbled with its contents. He glanced at her quickly before fumbling with the bag again. All of a sudden he pulled out what was in the bag. It was a silver necklace. A silver necklace with a charm on it.

"Mugen," Fuu said as she came closer to him. He watched her as she touched the charm. It was a small flying squirrel, "Ohh Mugen."

"What do you think?"

"It's Momo. Why? Why did you get this for me? When," Fuu said quickly.

Mugen unclasped the necklace and stepped forward. Fuu pulled her long hair to the side and helped him place the necklace around her neck. Mugen touched the charm as it rested against her chest. For a second Fuu thought that he was pulling a move on her until she looked at his face. He was serious and a joke at this moment would not go well.

"Your birthday is next week. Decided to get you something that reminded you of our past."

Tears sprung in her eyes as she looked at Mugen. He had done something for her that she never thought that he would do. He remembered her birthday.

"You remembered my birthday?"

Mugen looked up at her and replied, "Yeah, I know when your birthday is."

Smiling Fuu grabbed a hold of his face and pulled him forward. Fuu let herself melt into Mugen and pressed her lips against his. Mugen took a step forward and wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer. Neither of them was aware or cared about the eyes upon them.

"Thank you," she mumbled against his lips.

Mugen grunted in response and Fuu hit him softly on the arm, "Nothing you can say can make me mad."

This set the stage for Mugen. It was a challenge. He gave her a small smile and flicked her nose. Fuu smiled and turned away from him. He followed her as she made her way towards there room. The entire time Mugen kept on insulting her.

"You're getting kind of round there."

"I don't care."

"You're ugly girlie."

"Not going to get mad," she said as she entered their room. Turning towards him she watched as he closed the door behind him. They both stood a couple feet from each other in silence.

"No breast, no ass, no use."

Fuu smiled as she tried to lower herself on her futon, "Come on Mugen. Is that the best you can do?"

Obviously having some trouble Mugen walked over and helped Fuu lay down on the mattress, "I can do better. Just don't want to hurt your feelings girlie. Tired?"

"Yeah. That was a good amount of exercise for today but I'm tired. And my shoulder is hurting."

Mugen grabbed some of the balm and bandages next to the wall, "Just sleep."

Fuu searched for his hand as she felt sleep creeping in on her. Without searching much she felt his fingers twine with hers, "Thank you for everything Mugen."

"No more chick moments. Sleep," Mugen grumbled as he started changing her bandages. Fuu smacked him lightly and fell asleep with one more comment on her lips.

"Told you that you couldn't get me mad."

Mugen looked down at her and watched as she drifted off. Replacing the bandage on her shoulder he traced his hand over the red scar. Her wounds were healing quickly but she would have scars. It would hurt her but he promised himself that he would be there. He wasn't the type of guy that talked about his feelings but he would have to admit that this girl had wormed his way into his heart. And that was exactly why he had gotten her the necklace. He wanted to show her that after all these years he had learned something about himself. Something that he had never wanted to do, "Believe it or not. I want to keep you happy forever girlie."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued….

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: Just finished finals!!! Yay!!! Hope I did well. Okay so this chapter was a little bit of a filler. Wanted you guys to get used to the idea of Mugen and Fuu together. Plus I have also lost my beta!!! (Frowny face) Anyone want to help me? I hate looking over my work. I miss mistakes that should be obvious. So anyone want to help? About next chapter: I already have it typed up. Believe it or not I'm ahead of schedule. If you guys want it then REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!

Next chapter the mysterious figure appears and what is he out for? Let's just say that he's definitely out for blood.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Preview for next chapter:

Fuu looked at the note and frowned. It was a small cream letter that was folded. And somehow it had been slipped onto her pile of clothes. Pulling her robe tighter around her she looked around herself.

'There's no one here Fuu. Maybe it was Mugen.'

Tentatively she picked it up and opened it. Her breathe hitched and she stumbled back as she dropped the letter. She looked around herself desperately and looked for anyone. Anyone who had entered the bath house while she wasn't looking. Anyone who had come and dropped off the note. Anyone who knew why she was given a note that said:

"Be careful little one. I'm out for more than blood. I'm out for your life."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

REVIEW!!! Please? Makes me write more.


	10. Chapter 10

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Chapter 10

Previously on Taking Care of You………………

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fuu smiled as she tried to lower herself on her futon, "Come on Mugen. Is that the best you can do?"

Obviously having some trouble Mugen walked over and helped Fuu lay down on the mattress, "I can do better. Just don't want to hurt your feelings girlie. Tired?"

"Yeah. That was a good amount of exercise for today but I'm tired. And my shoulder is hurting."

Mugen grabbed some of the balm and bandages next to the wall, "Just sleep."

Fuu searched for his hand as she felt sleep creeping in on her. Without searching much she felt his fingers twine with hers, "Thank you for everything Mugen."

"No more chick moments. Sleep," Mugen grumbled as he started changing her bandages. Fuu smacked him lightly and fell asleep with one more comment on her lips.

"Told you that you couldn't get me mad."

Mugen looked down at her and watched as she drifted off. Replacing the bandage on her shoulder he traced his hand over the red scar. Her wounds were healing quickly but she would have scars. It would hurt her but he promised himself that he would be there. He wasn't the type of guy that talked about his feelings but he would have to admit that this girl had wormed his way into his heart. And that was exactly why he had gotten her the necklace. He wanted to show her that after all these years he had learned something about himself. Something that he had never wanted to do, "Believe it or not. I want to keep you happy forever girlie."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now on with the story……

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A couple hours later Fuu and Mugen were being seated at the local inn. As they took their places across from each other Fuu looked around for Jin.

"I'll have some with you in a moment," a polite little woman said before scurrying away.

Mugen eyed her, "Looks like you when we started out. Scrawny with no chest."

Fuu kicked him under the table softly, "Hey….Still trying to get me mad."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now where's that waitress?" Mugen said gruffly as he looked around for a waiter or waitress to help them, "Starving."

"You wonder where Jin is?" Fuu asked.

Mugen answered her without turning her way, "Probably with some broad. Looks innocent the first time you glance at him but I know better."

"Jin is probably running a little late. He's been acting really weird lately. Only comes around when I'm asleep or to bring me more balm for my wounds."

At this comment Mugen turned to her and smirked, "He's nervous."

"Nervous? About?"

"About you and me. That's what he's nervous about. Can't get a glance at either of us together before bolting out the room like he's on a damn mission."

Fuu shook her head. She had noticed that he had been acting weird. Jin she meant. Mugen was acting different because they were moving forward in their relationship. But Jin was a completely different story. He had barely been near her during her waking moments. And she didn't deny that she missed him.

"I miss him."

"You miss four eyes?"

"Stop calling him that. He's a great guy."

"Great guy?"

"Yeah, great guy," Fuu pointed a finger at him, "You jealous?"

"No, does it look like I'm jealous."

"From here it does."

"Well…" what he was about to say was cut off by the sound of the waiter. He was a young man with brown short hair. His skin was tanner than most of the other waiters. Probably a young man who had just started there by the looks of it. Probably used to spend most of his time outside playing with his friends or working in the fields. The first suggestion was probably it. The young man was too happy and well fed to be a field worker.

"Hello," he said in a cheerful voice as he shuffled from foot to foot, "I'm Juro. And I will be your waiter tonight.

Before Mugen could say something rude Fuu gave a polite smile and said, "Hello."

Juro handed them two booklets, "Here are the menus. Would you like anything to drink? There is a new…."

"Sake kid. Just bring some sake," Mugen said quickly before opening the menu. To Mugen the conversation was over but for Juro it wasn't. Turning to Fuu he smiled and asked her what she wanted to drink, "Sake kid. Didn't I just ask for some?"

Fuu kicked Mugen under the table and smiled at Juro, "Don't mind him. He needs better training."

"Not from you," Mugen replied but backed down slightly at the look on Fuu's face. She was angry and a little embarrassed. Leaning back his seat he pulled up his menu and looked and said, "I'm ready to order."

Fuu looked at his through her lashes. He had given up. Never in her entire time with him had she seen this. Mugen the man with the ego the size of the sky had just backed down from a glare from her. The bond that was growing between them had to be the cause for this change.

'Well can't expect him to be an ass to me forever. Maybe a little bit of an ass but he's changed,' Fuu smiled, 'He's being nicer to me.'

Fuu pulled her menu up and looked at it quickly also, "Might as well order too. I'll have…." (Author's Note: Insert whatever food you think they would order. Lol. Not good with knowing what they would eat and what was available during that time.)

After placing her order Mugen went ahead and placed his order. Juro smiled and took their menus, "Good choices indeed. Ordered the most popular things on the menu."

Fuu smiled back at him and looked at him with a little question in her eyes, "Anything else."

He jumped a little at her voice and his eyes came back into focus. Juro scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Sorry. Have a short attention span. I think it's because…"

Before Mugen could insult the poor kid a man placed his hand on Juro shoulder and pulled him back slightly, "Always the talkative one." This one was even better looking than Juro. But there were similarities. They must be family. The man who was obviously a waiter also had long brown hair in a high ponytail. He also had the tanner skin that Juro had. Fuu thought they were friends at first until she looked at their faces.

'Same exact faces. But he looks older than Juro. Probably the older brother.'

"Juro likes to be a little talkative sometimes. Gets his nerves into place. I'm Arashi. This one's brother," Arashi said quickly as he looked at Mugen and then Fuu. His eyes seemed to settle on her, "And who is this?"

"None of your business. Shouldn't you be getting our food?" Mugen said with jealously slightly edging itself in his voice.

Arashi let out a laugh, "Just asking the ladies name. We usually don't get such beautiful ladies here. Small place and all."

Fuu looked at Mugen with anger evident in her eyes, "You know everyone's not out to get us? We're just eating food."

"Yeah, sure. Things can happen at any time," he said as he looked straight into her eyes.

Suddenly understanding what he saying Fuu sighed. Mugen wasn't acting out or being disrespectful because he was Mugen. He was acting this way because he wanted to protect her. No matter where they were and who was with them he still had an eye out. He was watching out for her and she….loved it.

"Can we just get our food?" Fuu asked with a soft smile.

Juro nodded and headed off to hand in the order to the cook and Arashi bowed, "Did not mean to offend. We really don't get customers like you two here. It's refreshing." And with that he walked away to help other patrons.

When Fuu turned back to Mugen she could see that he was cleaning his fingernails. Watching she could tell that he was tenser than usual. His shoulders were straight back and his muscles in his arms were flexed. Deciding to calm him down she reached across the table to take his hand. When she was inches from his hand a pain shot through her shoulder and she recoiled back. Hissing in pain she didn't even see when Mugen moved next to her. Without saying a word he pulled back her top to look at her shoulder.

"You strained it you idiot. What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Fuu said as she turned away from his questioning eyes. She felt a hand under her chin. Letting it guide her she was looking at Mugens face again. He was a couple inches away.

"What were you doing?"

"Just trying to reach for something," she said as she didn't look at her face.

Mugen gripped her chin a little tighter, "Fuu." Obviously he didn't believe her. Looking into his eyes she gave in. Leaning forward she pressed her lips against his briefly.

"Iwasreachingforyourhand," she said quickly.

"What?"

"I was reaching for your hand."

Mugen smirked and sat next to her. Without saying a word he took one of her hands into his under the table. Fuu looked at him in surprise but didn't say a word. Turning back around they sat in silence until Jin appeared. He looked as calm as ever. Walking towards them he took a seat across from them.

"Hey Jin," Fuu said, "Where you been?"

"Hello. Had some things to finish," Jin said as Mugen snorted at his comment, "How do you feel Fuu?"

"Better thanks to the balm that you brought me. You're never around enough for me to thank you."

"My apologies. I've been canvassing the area lately."

This got Mugen's attention, "Why four eyes?"

"Things have been odd lately," Jin said as he picked up the menu and looked through it.

"What are you talking about?" Mugen asked as he leaned forward. He was definitely interested now in what Jin was talking about.

"Since the attack I've been keeping a watch out. Talking with the neighbors and seeing if there was any strange activities lately. Apparently nothing was happening until a couple weeks ago when some farmers bodies were found in the river near by."

Fuu's eyes looked surprised. Jin hadn't dissppeared because he was nervous about the blossoming relationship between Mugen and herself. Well maybe a little nervous. But he was really spending most of his time guarding her. Watching out for her. Protecting her.

"There have been some petty crimes here and there but those that one got my attention. Apparently their farm was on the edge of the village. Near the forest where the attack happened. I think we might have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Fuu asked with worry evident in her voice.

Jin placed his menu down and looked at Fuu, "I think we're being followed."

"Followed?" Fuu laced her fingers through Mugen's hand and squeezed it. He held her hand reassuringly, "What do you mean?"

"I've found a couple foot prints around the balcony and shuffling here and there. At first I didn't care much for it until those murders."

"Murders?" Juro asked as he suddenly appeared with their sake. Behind him Arashi appeared carrying their food. Placing their food in front of Mugen and then Fuu he stood back up with a smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Arashi asked with a smile aimed for Fuu.

"I think their talking about those two murders by the forest," Juro said as he nervously poured their sake, "Heard there was blood everywhere."

"Ohhh, those murders. One of the first murders we've had here in a while," Arashi said as he wiped his hands on his apron, "Was a surprise."

Mugen tightened his grip on her hand as he eyed Arashi. The jealousy was clear in his eyes as he spoke, "We're talking here."

"Yes," Jin piped in as he gave his order to Juro, "We have some important things to discuss and we can't afford any distractions."

Arashi held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry. You guys new to town? Aren't you? This town is full of people that have been here for generations. Just a little weary of new comers. Come on Juro," turning around he pushed Juro to follow him and gave Fuu a small smile and wave.

"You know, people in this place are so fucking nosy. That kid's been eyeing us for a while," Mugen said as he dug into his food without letting go of her hand.

"No he was not," Fuu said as she began to eat without letting go of his hand either. It just felt so right and she didn't have the heart to let go of it.

"Yeah, whatever girlie. You didn't even notice him eyeing you."

"Eyeing me? You're delusional."

"If you didn't notice you aren't a flat chested ugly broad anymore, so yeah, he was eyeing you. Learing actually."

Looking over at Jin for some assistance he shrugged his shoulders, "If I were you I would take that as a compliment."

Fuu scoffed and shook her head. Mugen was jealous. But that put aside she wanted to know more about what Jin was saying. She wanted to know if anyone was really following them. Chances were that they were being followed, "So what are we going to do?"

"Do what we always do. Head out of here as soon as possible," Jin said as Juro quickly brought him his food and walked away quickly with a nervous smile and nod.

Fuu smiled back and turned back towards Mugen, "What do you think?"

Mugen stuffed his face with some more food and when a response was needed from him he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "We should leave tonight but since you're not really in the shape for walking far we're going have to give it a day or two. Maybe build up your strength. Either that or I'll have to carry your fat ass."

Fuu smacked his shoulder, "I am not fat."

"With the way that you're stuffing your mouth right now I'm beginning to doubt it," he responded as he finished his food and began drinking the sake.

Fuu ignored his comment and continued eating. If she gave him the attention that he wanted right now they would continue arguing. And right now was not the time for that. They might have a serious problem on their hands.

"Ok, in a couple of days we'll leave. I'll try to walk around a little more than usual to make it easier. On Mugen of course," she said while glancing at him, "Knowing how things happen in our lives murders is never a coincidence with us. Maybe…maybe.."

Fuu didn't get to finish her sentence before Jin stepped in, "Maybe it has to do with the incident. Family or comrades. Back for revenge."

"And they won't know what hit them if they come near us," Mugen said as he brought his laced fingers with Fuu closer to him, "We can't let any shit like that happen again. Not again."

Jin gave him a strange look before nodding, "He's right."

Fuu brought her other hand up and patted Mugen's shoulder softly, "I know. He is right. It won't happen again. But if we leave this village let's make sure we do it right. No more just going and leaving villages for days at a time without real food or supplies. Let's be a little bit more prepared."

Mugen turned his head towards her and nodded, "Alright. I'll hang around with you while Jin gets the supplies we'll probably."

"Agreed," Jin said as they finished eating their food.

"Soooo, how was the meal," Ashiro said as he came back to their table, "Enjoyable I hope."

"It was delicious," Fuu said as she wiped her mouth.

"Good. Good," Ashiro said as he took the money for their meal and began to collect their plates, "We always try to make sure our customers are well fed. Especially travelers. So how long are you guys planning on staying here?"

The question was obviously directed towards Fuu. Being a little cautious Fuu shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know."

Mugen got up all of sudden. He menacingly looked at Ashiro. They were about the same height but Mugen was definitely the one in charge of the situation, "We'll be going now. Fuu?" Fuu shook her head at his behavior but nonetheless stood up and followed Mugen and Jin as they started to leave. The news that Jin had given them had put her on the edge. She would have to be a little bit wearier with people now. Anyway, she didn't want to get too familiar with anyone in the village because in a couple of days they would be gone.

"See you. Have a nice night!" Juro said as they left.

"Good night," Ashiro said with a wink.

Fuu gave a small wave to not seem impolite and walked in between Mugen and Jin. Fingering her necklace she contemplated what could happen. What would happen? Someone had murdered two people at the edge of the village. That might have just been a coincidence. But the shuffling footsteps and the footprints outside the window were not a coincidence. She knew what they were if everyone else didn't. Someone was coming back. Someone was coming back for her. She knew that Mugen and Jin were thinking the same thing from the glances they were giving her. They were watching her because they knew. Someone was back for revenge for what she had done.

'For what I've done.'

Fuu looked up when she felt a hand touch her lower back. It was Mugen. He looked down at her with a look of reassurance in his eyes. He was going to protect her. She knew that. But to what extent hadn't become evident until she saw the look he had given her. It was full of determination and dependability. He would protect her like she protected him. Fully with no restraint.

Walking a little closer to him she slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He held her hand and continued walking to their room. Fifteen minutes they reached their room with no problem. Jin took his place by the door with his sword in his lap and Mugen went to prepare their futons. But Fuu stood by the closed doorway and took in the scene.

'Who would have thought this would happen? Mugen preparing my futon and Jin apparently uncomfortable because of a possible threat and not because of the relationship springing up between me and Mugen. These last couple of weeks have been so weird.'

Shaking her head she walked towards her bathing supplies. Today's weather had made her sticky and sweaty. And the perfect way to end the day was to take a bath.

"Where are you going?" Mugen asked as he pulled their futons close to each other. He didn't looked towards Jin while he said this. If he did he would have seen the raised eyebrow Jin was giving him.

"Just to take a bath quickly," Fuu said nonchalantly as she grabbed a towel and an extra robe.

"No," Mugen said sternly as he ruffled his hair.

Fuu smiled at the action and started walking towards the door, "Didn't ask for your permission did I?"

Exiting the room she could still hear the streams of cursing in the room before a door slammed shut. Mugen was obviously following her.

"You better be quick," he said as he caught up to her. Fuu gave him a look but kept on walking. But this walk was different. Every turn could be hiding the revenge that she knew now sought her out. Every door could have a possible brother, sister, lover, or friend seeking revenge for what she did.

Fuu shook the thoughts off, 'No. Definitely wise to keep my eyes open but Mugen is here to help me. If it wasn't for my wounds.' She would have brought up a hand to her shoulder but she still was still hurt pretty badly. Her wounds had turned to red angry scars and her body still ached. If met with a fight she would be in trouble.

'Concentrate Fuu. Mugen and Jin are here.'

When she reached the bath house she stopped at the entrance. Blocking Mugen's way she turned to him, "I think I want to try to do it myself."

"Yourself?" he said as he peered down at her with some uncertainty in his voice, "You…"

"Can try it by myself," Fuu completed for him.

"Don't be ridiculous. You need protection."

Sighing Fuu stepped forward and pressed a hand to his cheek, "Then stay by the door. Can't have you taking care of me all the time. I'll be fine."

He contemplated the decision before nodding and taking a hold of the door, "Ok girlie. But you better hurry. If you're not out in ten minutes I'm coming in."

He gave her no chance to agree or disagree as he bent down and gave her a soft kiss. He pulled her a little closer momentarily and deepened the kiss. As soon as Fuu closed her eyes and fell deeper into the kiss Mugen pulled back and closed the door with a smirk.

'Evil,' Fuu thought as she prepared to get in the bath, 'Pure evil.'

She took off her clothes rather smoothly considering her wounds and removed her bandages. Placing them to the side she knew Mugen would have to help her to place new ones on her wounds. Sitting down she lowered herself into the bath. Sighing in relief she laid her head back and tried to relax. After a minute she gave up trying to relax and began cleaning herself.

'This is ridiculous,' Fuu thought as she cleaned her wounds, 'If you worry too much about it you will miss out on the important stuff. The important details that all around you. You will miss out on the warnings signs that could be around you.'

Fuu turned around sharply as she heard a shuffle. She was alone. She was sure of it. Looking around the room she saw no one. But her ears had picked up on something and she learned from Mugen to never deny your instincts. They were one of the sure things that she could defend on. Taking one more glance around the room she stepped out of the bath and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Mugen!"

Instantly he was in the room with her, "Done?"

"I think I heard something. No I'm positive I did," she said as she dried herself quickly and wrapped herself in her robe. Mugen didn't hesitate and began searching the room. As Fuu collected herself she noticed something.

'A note.'

Fuu looked at the note and frowned. It was a small cream letter that was folded. And somehow it had been slipped onto her things. Pulling her robe tighter around herself she looked around. Mugen was still looking around the bath with no results. He was searching every nook and cranny obsessively.

'There's no one here Fuu. Maybe it was Mugen,' Fuu said as she tried to reassure herself. But her reassurances were of no use because her senses were the one thing that she had to pay attention too.

Tentatively she picked it up and opened it. As she read the letter her breathe hitched and she stumbled back as she dropped the letter. As her things clattered to the floor Mugen headed her way quickly. Grabbing her shoulders he asked her if she was alright. But her mind was somewhere else at the moment. Her mind was on the note on the floor. When she gave him no answer he shook her again trying to get a response from her. But instead she looked around herself desperately and looked for anyone. Anyone who had entered the bath house while she wasn't looking. Anyone who had come and dropped off the note. Any evidence or opening that someone could get in. Anyone who knew why she was given a note that said:

"Be careful little one. I'm out for more than blood. I'm out for your life."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued……

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: So what do you think? Please tell me. So nervous with this chapter. Action is going to start up again so be prepared, but I want to know if I did it right??? Also I changed the ending a little compared to the sneak peek in the previous chapter.

**Important!!! I lost my beta so if you see any mistakes please tell me. Or even better if someone would like to help me with my stories they could definitely be my BETA. SO HELP!!! Lol.**

**But most importantly: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW……or I won't update…..Sike……I will anyway. Reviews just keep me happy.**

**Ciao!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Chapter 11

Previously on Taking Care of You………………

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fuu looked at the note and frowned. It was a small cream letter that was folded. And somehow it had been slipped onto her things. Pulling her robe tighter around herself she looked around. Mugen was still looking around the bath with no results. He was searching every nook and cranny obsessively.

'There's no one here Fuu. Maybe it was Mugen,' Fuu said as she tried to reassure herself. But her reassurances were of no use because her senses were the one thing that she had to pay attention too.

Tentatively she picked it up and opened it. As she read the letter her breathe hitched and she stumbled back as she dropped the letter. As her things clattered to the floor Mugen headed her way quickly. Grabbing her shoulders he asked her if she was alright. But her mind was somewhere else at the moment. Her mind was on the note on the floor. When she gave him no answer he shook her again trying to get a response from her. But instead she looked around herself desperately and looked for anyone. Anyone who had entered the bath house while she wasn't looking. Anyone who had come and dropped off the note. Any evidence or opening that someone could get in. Anyone who knew why she was given a note that said:

"Be careful little one. I'm out for more than blood. I'm out for your life."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now on with the story!!!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Fuu! Fuu answer me damn it!" Mugen practically shouted at her.

When she didn't respond Mugen let go of her shoulders and tried to catch her eyes. Tipping her head towards him he finally caught her eyes. She was scared. She knew that he could see it.

"Fuu. What the fucks' wrong?" he asked in a calmer tone of voice.

Biting her lip she answered, "The note."

His brow wrinkled in confusion, "What note? You're not making sense."

When Fuu quickly glanced at the floor Mugen got the signal. Looking at her again quickly he looked in the direction and saw the note by her feet. Picking it up he read it quickly. She knew that he was done when he crumbled it up and cursed. Watching him she thought that he would jump into action immediately. But he was actually standing there. Just standing there and looking at the floor in concentration. Her fear started to edge away as she realized that he was thinking about what to do. Mugen had never done that before. He was always ready to jump into action at any time. At a moment's notice most of the time. So what was happening now had her confused.

Placing a hand on his shoulder she stepped towards him, "Mugen. Let's get out of here. Tonight."

"I know. Just…," he looked up at her, "Put your clothes on. We're leaving tonight."

Without being asked he turned around. And without being told twice she turned around and began to get dressed. She threw her clothes on as quickly as possible without bandaging her wounds. They were healing quite nicely and as long as she didn't strain herself too much they wouldn't reopen. When she was done she turned around and saw that Mugen still had his back turned to her.

'Strange. Would have thought he would have taken a peak?' Then the realization finally hit her. Mugen was worried.

"Mugen. Let's go."

He turned around and looked at her calmly. By the way that his lips were pressed together she knew that a fearful look was still etched on her face. Taking a step forward she took a hold of his hand. His fingers curled around hers instantly and he spoke, "Let's go." Walking towards the door Mugen disregarded the bathing supplies strewn on the floor and stepped on them as he made his way. Fuu followed him silently and stopped behind him as he slowly opened the door. When Mugen was sure that no one was outside the bath house he pulled her out with him.

"Stay next to me," he said in a stern voice. He kept scanning the halls as they made their way to their room.

"Mugen?" Fuu asked as she leaned closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Mugen momentarily looked at her and then turned towards the hallway again, "No problem. Now lets' go."

Three more hallways and a flight of stairs later and they were at their room. Mugen entered first and cursed at what he saw. Peeking around him she gasped. The room was trashed. Taking a step around him she saw the true extent of the damage. The balcony door was broken into pieces. Their futons were torn into shreds along with their supplies and clothes.

"Oh, god. Where's Jin?" Fuu said as she turned to Mugen.

He stepped into the room and looked around, "He wasn't here. Hate four eyes but I have to admit that he would have taken care of any intruder. " He was right. There was no blood or any signs of struggle. There was just a room that was trashed. And no sign of Jin. Just when she was about to walk further into the room Mugen blocked her way with his arm, "Let's get out of here."

"But our things and…" Fuu pointed to where her sword lay underneath her futon. Mugen had kept it hidden until she stumbled across it one day. And since then on she kept it underneath her futon safely. Close enough just in case.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go," Mugen turned and tugged on her to follow him but she wouldn't budge. He turned to her angrily, "What? Let's go."

"I want to take it with me."

"But why would you need it…"

"Because I want to take it with me," Fuu said while trying to tug her hand out of his. He kept a firm but gentle grip on her hand.

"You don't need it."

"Yes I do."

Mugen took a step as lowered his head towards hers, "What? Why do you need it? Don't think I can't protect you…"

His words were cut off as Fuu firmly placed a hand over his mouth, "Will you stop shouting at me? What is it with you and protecting me? You have to calm down. You know that I can protect myself. So tell me. What is it?"

Mugen kept silent as she retracted her hand. Fuu questioned him again, "Huh? Tell me. You saw what I can do so what…"

"Because I got you hurt," Mugen said.

"What?"

His face remained close to hers and his voice was gruff and angry, "Because I got you hurt. I was supposed to protect you. Not the other way around. You tricked me to be your body guard and I can't even do that. I can't even do that for the person that…"

"Look," Fuu said with a sigh as she raised her hand to stop him, "We can't do this now. We've talked about this before and it's ok. It's really ok. For all the times that you have rescued me don't you think that for once someone should save you? Let's just call it even, Ok?"

Fuu leaned her head against his and heard him sigh. This was difficult for him. This was part of Mugen. He was the one that kicked ass while Fuu got kidnapped. And she could tell that it was different for him. But he had to realize that time changes people. All the time that she spent with them had changed her into someone who was sick and tired of being kidnapped and wanted to take care of the ones around her. And she wanted him to be ok with her taking care of him for once.

"So?"

Mugen looked down at their hands and looked back at her, "Ok. But not again. I get to kick ass. Ok?" Fuu nodded and smiled before they both leaned in and kissed tenderly. A second later Mugen pulled away and pulled his sword out while turning around.

Shocked Fuu tried to see what was going on when she saw Jin standing in the doorway.

"Damn four eyes. Make yourself known next time," Mugen grumbled as he lowered his sword.

Jin shook his head for a second and took a step into the room, "I went to speak with the owner after you left to bathe and came across his body."

"What?" Fuu asked in shock, "His body."

Jin nodded, "Everyone's dead."

"What do you mean dead?" Mugen asked as he went over to Fuu's sword and threw the futon off of it. Grabbed a piece of cloth he ripped it into a long band and tied it around the sword. Walking back over to Fuu he helped her strap it to her back.

"There is only one definition for dead Mugen," Jin said as he looked at the room, "It was to quiet. Went to check out the other rooms and I came upon the bodies. Their all in their rooms just lying there. I think they've been poisoned."

"What? But that's crazy. How could they all be poisoned at the same time?"

Something fell in the inn and both Mugen and Jin became tense as they listened. After a couple of seconds of nothing Jin continued to talk in a whispered voice as he listened to their surroundings, "Even though there was a lot of blood in the home of the farmers it seemed as if they were poisoned too. They had a weird smell emanating from them when I studied them briefly as they were taken into town to be buried."

"So what kind of problem are we dealing with?" Mugen asked as he finished strapping the sword on Fuu in a comfortable position where it didn't compromise her shoulder or back wound.

"I don't know. But it's got to do with us. I'm sure about that. We need to leave this village before others get hurt."

Fuu was again surprised when Mugen just stood there for a couple seconds thinking before heading towards the door.

'He's changing.' Fuu thought with a soft smile.

Stepping out into the hallway Mugen stayed in front of Fuu while Jin walked behind her. As they made their way down the hallway Fuu noticed that it was quiet. Too quiet. And there was also this sour smell in the air. Jin had been right. At this time of night things would begin to calm down. Every man and woman would head to their rooms and the hallways would quite literally be empty. But there was still some noise here and there. Sometimes it would be a woman arguing with her husband or lover. Some would be in the throes of passion. While others were just laughing and making a ruckus after a night drinking. They would not all happen at the same time but every night you were bound to hear something going on. There was some sort of life. But tonight there was nothing.

Mugen noticed the abandoned and still hallways also. While walking he kept one hand on his side ready to attack and the other would be tightly holding Fuu's hand. Hallway after hallway they walked in silence. While the streets outside were catering to the people going home on their carriages and on foot the inside of the inn was deathly quiet.

*SMASH*

They all stopped and tried to figure out where the noise came from. Fuu's heart started beating harder as she listened. There was someone out there. There was someone out there waiting for her. Gripping Mugen's hand harder she pushed him forward.

'We have to get out of here.'

Mugen stumbled back a little and when he looked down at her he knew it was time to go. Fuu didn't want to face this now. Things were piling on them too quickly. The murders of everyone in the inn were evident from the smell in the air. There was someone out there who had gone through some trouble planning this and they were planning on succeeding.

Slowly they began to move forward again. Fuu was closer to Mugen as they walked and they only began to walk faster when they heard soft footsteps following them. Someone was definitely there. Fuu was almost pressed against Mugen's back as she pushed them to go faster. They were almost running at a point until they came upon a hallway that was destroyed. The floor was completely gone and the walls were broken to pieces.

"Who the fuck is doing this?" Mugen said as he looked around. He was tired of trying to get out. He looked around and shouted, "Who the fuck is out there? Why don't you come and fight like a man? Huh? Come on?"

The hall was silent and Fuu's heart filled with love for Mugen. He was protecting her the only way that he knew. Sure at first he had tried to keep her away from it but now he knew that the people that were trying to trap them were serious. They had come for more than Fuu's blood. They had come for her life and Mugen wasn't going to let that happen. Her stubborn attitude should have prompted her to tell him that she could protect herself but the truth is that she couldn't. And Mugen was there to protect her anyway. Grasping her necklace in her hand yelled, "Come out. I know your there."

Another smash was heard as soon as she spoke. Both Mugen and Jin looked at Fuu in surprise and Mugen mumbled, "Shut up girl."

"No," Fuu said in a loud voice, "I'm ready." Fuu turned around and started shouting again, "You've gone too far this time. Hurting innocent people. Now how did you achieve that?"

As soon as she stopped speaking she heard soft footsteps approaching. They all looked around and tried to determine where the sound came from. Soon another pair of feet could be heard following the first and they began to get closer. Mugen and Jin stepped closer to Fuu and kept her in between them. Pulling out their swords they became ready for the impending fight they knew was coming. Fuu placed her hand on the backs of both men as they came closer to her while thriving in the protection that they were providing her in her wounded state.

The steps kept on getting closer by the second and then they stopped. Silence ensued for a couple seconds until a light flickered at the end of the destroyed hallway. Smoke billowed out of the tip and the tip flared as the person took a drag out of the cigarette. (Author's Note: Not quite sure if they had cigarettes back then but let's pretend for my stories if they do. Brownie points to whoever can give me the answer!)

Mugen took a step forward and a snarl appeared on his face. Fuu tightened her grip on his shirt and prayed that he heard her thoughts.

'Relax Mugen.'

"Who the hell are you?" Mugen shouted at the mysterious smoker. The person took another drag of his cigarette and laughed, "What the fuck are you laughing about? Huh? Instead of just standing there why don't you come here and fight me? COME ON!"

That last comment must have got to him because his laughing ceased. They all stood there tensely and waited for the person to make their move. Fuu could sense the ticking seconds and knew that things could get really bad really fast. Lifting her arm she tried to reach for her sword just in case. Her fingers barely touched the handle when the pain in her shoulder and her back made itself know.

'Damn.' Wincing she pushed on forward and wrapped her fingers around the handle. After a couple of seconds the pain lessened and her grip became steadier.

"Look at you," the mysterious person said as he walked forward, "so little and so powerful."

For some reason Fuu knew that he was talking about her. Slowly she began to pull the sword free as the man came closer. She knew that he was coming for her.

"Huh. What a surprise right? Thought you were all safe and sound. Didn't think that what you did would come back and haunt you Fuu." A chill ran down her spine as he spoke her name.

'That voice?' Fuu thought as she closed her eyes. 'That voice.'

"Hey. You leave her the hell out of this! If you want to fight anyone you do it with me!" Mugen yelled as his grip became tight on the handle of his blade and his knuckles turned white.

"Now why would I do that? When the person I want is the murderer of my brothers," the stranger said in a mocking tone as he came nearer to the light streaming through a door way.

'Shit.' Fuu thought as her eyes opened wide and she looked into the eyes of her pursuer. The man had finally come into the light and he was staring at her with scorn and hate evident in his eyes. She knew this man. This happy and clumsy man. A man that she thought was harmless.

A man with short brown hair named…..

"Juro?" Mugen said in disbelief, "You little shit!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued…..

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: So….Tell me what you guys think. I was extremely nervous with this chapter and I think that I might have been moving a little fast in this chapter but that's how it is in Samurai Champloo. They often get into crazy situations quick!!! Plus I miss writing action and adventure so tell me what you guys think.

Also **VERY IMPORTANT TO BETA!!! I deleted my inbox messages and I can't remember your name!!! I feel so bad but if you could beta this and send it to me that would be great. Then I can repost it! Sorry again.**

Please review guys! The stories wrapping up and I need some ideas for the ending!!! So give me your ideas and give me some reviews. And if you see any mistakes send me a message. This is the rough draft copy that hasn't been beta-ed yet.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND FINALLY……PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Chapter 12

Previously on Taking Care of You………………

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Look at you," the mysterious person said as he walked forward, "so little and so powerful."

For some reason Fuu knew that he was talking about her. Slowly she began to pull the sword free as the man came closer. She knew that he was coming for her.

"Huh. What a surprise right? Thought you were all safe and sound. Didn't think that what you did would come back and haunt you Fuu." A chill ran down her spine as he spoke her name.

'That voice?' Fuu thought as she closed her eyes. 'That voice.'

"Hey. You leave her the hell out of this! If you want to fight anyone you do it with me!" Mugen yelled as his grip became tight on the handle of his blade and his knuckles turned white.

"Now why would I do that? When the person I want is the murderer of my brothers," the stranger said in a mocking tone as he came nearer to the light streaming through a door way.

'Shit.' Fuu thought as her eyes opened wide and she looked into the eyes of her pursuer. The man had finally come into the light and he was staring at her with scorn and hate evident in his eyes. She knew this man. This happy and clumsy man. A man that she thought was harmless.

A man with short brown hair named…..

"Juro?" Mugen said in disbelief, "You little shit!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now on with the story!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 12

"Juro?!" Fuu asked with wide eyes, "What..what?"

Juro maliciously smiled and tilted his head at the sight of Fuu's shock, "Hello."

"What the hell are you doing here, you little shit?" Mugen practically shouted.

At this outburst Juro's eyes burst with hatred and he snarled, "No one was speaking to you mongrel."

"Mongrel? I'll show you who the mongrel is you son of a…" Mugen said as he shifted his stance and prepared to attack Juro. Jin pulled him back roughly at the last second.

"Patience Mugen. You're going to get everyone killed. And I suspect," he narrowed his eyes and looked behind Juro, "that he's not alone."

"You're right about that one," Juro said as he stepped aside and a man with long brown hair and tan skin stepped forward.

"Arashi?" Fuu asked.

"Hello, Fuu."

"What…Why?"

Arashi stuck his hands into his pockets and leaned forward, "To see you, of course."

Mugen narrowed his eyes, "What the hell is the point of just standing here? Let's finish this."

"Look. I don't care what you to guys have going on here. I just want to get paid," Arashi said as he looked over at Juro, "So I can get the hell out of here."

"You're not family?" Fuu questioned.

"With this one," he pointed at Juro with a laugh, "No, no. We look like family, don't we? Probably the reason why he hired me."

Arashi's rant stopped as Juro roughly slapped him and sent him hurling towards the wall, "I don't pay you to speak, do I? I pay you to keep quiet and do what you're told."

Arashi pulled himself up from the ground and wiped some blood off the side of his mouth. His lips were pursed and his expression had turned stone like. He looked at Juro with scorn before turning to Fuu, "Let's get this over with then."

"Yes, let's," he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Fuu, "You will pay for the lives that you have taken."

Fuu clenched her jaw in anger, "They attacked me."

Juro started making wild jestures with his free hand, "You probably deserved it you little bitch. The way that you look and act probably set them off. I bet you were flaunting around showing all the goods, weren't you?!"

"What?! I never did anything."

"Yes, you did. You killed my brothers!"

Fuu let out a small gasp in surprise.

"You knew that something was happening, didn't you? You knew that someone would come to avenge the two that you killed but you didn't expect it to be family, didn't you? Answer me?!"

"Stop yelling at her. If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and walk away," Jin said as he prepared for the coming battle. Fuu turned to him and saw that his hands were steadily holding his blade and his stance had changed.

'He's ready.'

Fuu then turned to Mugen. Her eyes widened in surprise at the look on his face. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was in what she could only describe as a snarl. His face was glowing red in anger and his teeth were clenched.

'No.'

Turning around to Juro and Arashi she knew that there was no way that this was going to end well. They would have to battle.

"I didn't know that they were your family. But that doesn't give them the right to do what they did," Fuu said as she took a step back.

Juro ignored her comment and spoke, "I found them in the woods after you diced them up. You thought they were both dead. But one was still alive. Barely. Told me who you were. Told me what you looked like. Told me how you deserved it. Spent weeks looking for you. And just when we took up residence in that little farmers home at the edge of the forest I realized that you were closer than expected. In a place that I thought you wouldn't hide. A place so close to where they died."

"I didn't do anything on purpose. I was defending myself," Fuu stressed every word as she said it, "They—attacked—me."

"AND YOU PROBABLY DESERVED IT! You little bitch," Juro said in a wild rage before he sprinted forward and jumped clear across the opening in the floor. Raising her sword Fuu prepared for the oncoming attack but it never came as Mugen met Juro's sword with his own.

"You don't touch what's mine," Mugen said in a strained angry voice, "Never."

Pushing back they tore apart from each other to just once again clash together. Juro leared at Fuu before turning to Mugen, "I'll make sure I touch her. Until she begs. Begs for dea…"

Juro never completed his sentence because Mugen had punched him the face and slashed at his arm holding the sword. A wide slice tore through his flesh and Juro let out a wail of pain. But the wound didn't seem to stop as he looked up at Mugen. His eyes were lite with fury, "Arashi. Do what you were paid to do. But don't hurt her too much. I want to finish her."

Arashi nodded and jumped over the bridge. Without attacking them he just stood there. He looked at Jin and Fuu and smiled softly, "Not my idea of how I would like spend time with you Fuu. You're nice. But I have a family to care for. I hope you understand."

Instantly both Juro and Arashi leapt into action. With great pain Fuu was about to leap forward when Jin pushed her out of the way and began to battle Arashi. For not being brothers Juro and Arashi were surprisingly well coordinated. For ever swing that Juro threw at Mugen, Arashi matched it up with Jin's attacks. And they didn't stop.

Jin was clearly winning over Arashi and after a couple seconds Arashi was lying on the ground unconscious. Fuu ran over and pulled him away from the fight. She didn't hate Arashi enough to let him die. She might not even hate him at all.

'It's for his family.'

A crash tore through the building as Mugen and Juro crashed through one of the walls. Despite Jin holding her back Fuu followed. The site that greeted her made her breath catch in her throat.

There were two dead bodies lying on the ground in the corner of the room. Their bodies filled the room with a putrid smell. But what really made this even worse was that Mugen and Juro were covered in slashes and blood. And they were still going at it.

Juro had tried to kick Mugen's feet from under him but Mugen quickly jumped over them and slashed at him. Juro quickly blocked it and tried to push back Mugen's blade. Mugen smirked as he saw that Juro was getting tired. Throwing all his strength in it he pushed Juro back and opened a large gash on his chest.

Quickly Juro pulled a blade out of his sleeve and threw it at Mugen's head.

"MUGEN!"

Mugen quickly avoided the blade and growled as a clump of his hair fell to the ground. But Fuu's yell had caught Juro's attention and he turned to her, "You little bitch. I'll get you as soon as…."

His words were cut off as Mugen punched him in the face, "Don't talk to her."

Juro realed back and hit his head against the wall. As Mugen approached him she knew that this would be the end. His face was still full of anger and he took the opportunity again. He punched Juro in the face.

'He's going to make this last. I can't let him do this.'

"Mugen, stop. You 're dragging this out.

Juro tried to attack Mugen but he blocked it with ease. The anger that was coursing through him had made him better than Juro. Quicker than Juro. But more open than Juro.

Fuu saw the opening just as quickly as Juro did. As Mugen knocked Juro down with a kick to the face he had left his left side open. And the smirk on Juro's face was evidence enough.

'He's toying with us.'

As he began to preparing for that sneaky effort of an attack Fuu ran forward quicker than anyone thought she could and threw her sword at him.

*Clank*

The room became silent as they took in what happened. Mugen lowered his sword and stepped over to Fuu. Jin entered the room with Arashi on his back and quietly stood next to them. A cough erupted from Juro and broke the silence. Blood pooled out of his mouth and dribbled on the floor.

"You…you...bitch," he spat out as he stood up.

Fuu's eyes widened. The guy had a blade through his chest and he's still walking. Mugen took a step forward but Fuu stopped him. Looking up into Juro's eyes she saw what he was. He was a truly malicious man with only hate and revenge on his mind.

"I'm not a bitch..…You shouldn't have come her," she said as Juro coughed again and tried to grip the sword in his chest. As soon as he touched it he winced and fell to the ground.

Juro smiled and reached for his pocket. He pulled out a small ball of some sort, "Good thing I have an insurance policy."

"Put that shit down!" Mugen yelled as he pointed his sword at him.

He smirked and looked at Fuu, "See you in hell."

With that he threw the ball. And as soon as it hit the ground it exploded and knocked Fuu unconscious.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued….

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: Sorry that this was so short. Grrr. I've been so busy with my packing and planning for **England!!!** But I am committed to finish off this story. And it will happen. Two more chapters are left.

Any suggestions for things you want to see in the **EPILOGUE!!!**

**Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW PLEASE WITH COOKIES ON TOP!!!**

**Ciao.**


	13. Chapter 13

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Chapter 13

Previously on Taking Care of You

* * *

The room became silent as they took in what happened. Mugen lowered his sword and stepped over to Fuu. Jin entered the room with Arashi on his back and quietly stood next to them. A cough erupted from Juro and broke the silence. Blood pooled out of his mouth and dribbled on the floor.

"You…you...bitch," he spat out as he stood up.

Fuu's eyes widened. The guy had a blade through his chest and he's still walking. Mugen took a step forward but Fuu stopped him. Looking up into Juro's eyes she saw what he was. He was a truly malicious man with only hate and revenge on his mind.

"I'm not a bitch..…You shouldn't have come here," she said as Juro coughed again and tried to grip the sword in his chest. As soon as he touched it he winced and fell to the ground.

Juro smiled and reached for his pocket. He pulled out a small ball of some sort, "Good thing I have an insurance policy."

"Put that shit down!" Mugen yelled as he pointed his sword at him.

He smirked and looked at Fuu, "See you in hell."

With that he threw the ball. And as soon as it hit the ground it exploded and knocked Fuu unconscious.

* * *

Chapter 13

It ran over her face. Over her cheeks. Over her eyes. And finally over her lips. A warm moist cloth ran over the skin of her arms. And then gently over her legs. Soothing her instantly in turn.

She hadn't opened her eyes yet but she could feel the warm cloth gliding over her skin softly. And when it was over she missed the warmth. She missed the touch. Seconds later a door slid shut and she knew that she was alone. Opening her eyes she took in the wooden roof. She was in a wooden room.

'Where am I?'

Lifting herself up she groaned as the stiffness in her arms and legs intensified. Stretching her arms out she pushed the blanket off of herself. As she looked around she realized that she was in a bedroom. A bedroom with two futons. The other futon was right next to hers and had crumbled sheets on top. The room also had a wardrobe and small desk in the room. But what surprised her most was the quality of everything. The wardrobe and small desk were of the darkest wood with small engravings. And the bed had the softest sheets she had ever sleep in. And this put her on guard.

After stretching out her limbs Fuu slowly lifted herself up. And that's when she noticed even more differences. She was dressed in a red silk kimono with green leaves that seems to be floating around the middle. Running her hand over it she gasped. It was the softest cloth that her hands had ever laid on. Exasperated she ran her hand through her hair.

'Oh my god. My hair.'

It was cut short. Cropped down to the same style as a young boy. It didn't even go past her ears. This definitely didn't feel right. Something was wrong. Making her way to the shoji door she tried to remember what had happened last.

She had thought everything was done when Juro was stabbed. But he had cheated. He had used a bomb. She was sure of it. And what disturbed her the most is that she couldn't understand how she got here. Mugen and Jin were probably gone. She wouldn't be here if they were around. Her lip trembled and her heart tightened painfully as she realized that they weren't here. They couldn't be here.

Opening the door she saw that the hall was just as beautiful as the room. And it wasn't creepy or quiet. It was actually quite warm and charming. But still out of place for her. Closing the door quietly she made her way down the hallway.

'Mugen where are you? I need you.'

The sound of a pot falling startled her and she nearly knocked over a pot that was sitting on a small table in the hall. Squaring her shoulders and holding back the tears she made her way down the hall and towards the sound. She needed answers and needed to know where Mugen was.

'He could be hurt.'

The sound of pots and utensils became louder. Someone was cooking. And at that moment she realized that she was obviously headed towards the kitchen. Quietly she made her way to the door and listened. The sounds had stopped. No more pots were moving around. Listening closely her eyes widened as she heard footsteps coming closer and before she could react the door slid open.

"Fuu?"

Looking up she saw that the man that had opened the door was Jin. He looked healthy and his clothes looked relatively the same. No traces of the wealthy house that they were currently in could be seen on him. He pulled her in for a hug.

"Thought you were not going to wake up this time."

"Jin, where are we?" she said as he pulled away from the quick hug.

He ran a hand over her short locks and replied, "We're at home."

Fuu gave him a confused look, "Home?"

He seemed to have pulled his emotions back into place as he nodded, "Yes, home. We moved in here about a month and a half ago."

"But why? I don't understand. Did we rob somebody? What happened? And Mugen? Where is he? Where is he Jin?" the questions flowed out of her lips quickly as she began to break down.

Jin stepped closer again and placed his hands on her shoulder, "It's alright Fuu. We moved in after the explosion. Juro he had a bomb and you were the closest to him. You ended up the worst off of all of us. Mugen and I just gained some cuts and burns. Maybe a little too much of the top. But you…got hurt. You hurt your head. The doctors didn't know if you would wake up because of your previous injuries combined with the apparent head trauma. And Mugen wouldn't give up on you. Took you with us when we collected the reward from the government. Apparently we took care of Juro for them. He had been a problem for a while for them. And it wasn't a small reward. Bought a small house."

"And Mugen?" Fuu voiced quietly as she looked up at Jin. This was a lot of information to take in but right now she wanted to see him. Wanted to make sure that he was alright.

"He took care of you. Wouldn't let me near you. Took care of himself though. It was really a surprise to see him after the first day."

'He took care of me. And himself? What does he mean by that?'

Fuu bit her lip as she took in this other bit of information. He had taken care of her. Without question he had taken care of her for over a month while waiting for her. And that made her want to see him more than ever.

"Where is he?"

The corner of Jin's mouth raised itself and he said, "I'm glad you're alright….He's outside. Hanging your clothes."

Fuu cocked her head at his comment. Jin went over to the pots and continued cooking, "My clothes?"

Without looking up Jin replied, "Wouldn't let me near anything that had to do with you. Ask him?"

And that's exactly what she planned on doing. Turning around she began to make her way down the hall. First she was walking. Then she was jogging. Until at the end she was finally running. Running to find Mugen. She opened shoji door after shoji door looking for him until she opened a door that led to outside.

And….he was there.

She must have been making too much noise. Or he must have been just about to head inside because he was at attention and he was facing the shoji doors. He was standing across a court yard. By a clothes line with brightly colored kimonos that were obviously hers. And he looked….different. His eyes had gone large and she saw a smile emerge on his face. Not just a smirk when he had killed someone that was an opponent. Or a smile after they had made some sort of profit. It was a smile of someone that was happy to see someone else.

Fuu smiled at him and everything seemed to slow down as she made her way over to him. This was the man that she had grown up with. The man that had changed her life when he came into the tea house she worked at. The man that she had fallen in love with. And he was the man that she had risked herself for. He began to step towards her and she could see that he was as skinny as always. But his clothes were different. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt with long pants. He was also wearing brown boots. He looked like a foreigner. His hair was also cut short and combed to the side neatly.

'This can't be Mugen.'

But the smirk on his face said otherwise. This was her Mugen. Before she knew it she was in his arms. She felt him kiss her head and wrap his arms tighter around her. She was lifted off the ground slightly as he held her. She ran her hands up his back and curled her hands in his shirt. This was her Mugen. The one and only. Her heart tightened in her chest and tears formed in her eyes as she took him in. This was her Mugen. He even smelled like him. Fresh rain and musk.

He peppered her head with kisses and she couldn't believe that he was openly showing her emotion. He pulled back from her slightly and kissed her in a rush. His lips slid across hers hungrily and his hands gripped her hair tightly. He pressed his body closer to hers and his kisses slowed down to a leisurely pace. Her breathing was harsh and uneven as he stopped kissing her and held her close.

"Wow," she whispered as he kissed her again, "I'm happy to see you too."

He swallowed and caught his breathe as he kissed her one more time, "You're awake."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," he said into her mouth as he kissed her.

She pulled back slightly and stared up at his face. Something was different, "What?"

"I should have known he had something. Fuck, I should have known," he said harshly.

She took his face in her hands and pressed herself closer to him, "No. It's alright. Ok. We're ok."

"It's all that matters," he said as he pulled her against him and kissed her.

'Ok, enough of this. What's wrong?'

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he looked at her oddly.

"Ummmm, not that I don't love this….but you've never acted like this before and…I'm not used to it."

He gave her a smirk and she saw the mirth in his eyes. This was her Mugen alright, "Times change girly."

She gave a short laugh, "This much."

He pressed a hand to her cheek and she leaned into it. Softly he said, "I spent about a month looking after you. Didn't know if you were going to wake up. Took care of you. Clothed you and fed you. Even bathed you. Loved that part," he said with a chuckle, "Never done that for somebody. Never. It's only been you. And…I realized I don't have time to be fucking about. If I want something I should go after it. And not give a shit about the consequences."

Fuu smiled brightly at him as he spoke, "So the hair?" she said as she looked up at his short locks.

He gave a snort and ran his hand through her short hair, "Just like you. Got burned the hell up while trying to get to you. Decided to chop it off. Kind of like it better. Plus the ladies like it."

Fuu laughed and smacked his arm, "Ladies?"

He surprised her by kissing her, "Only you. What do you think? No more tangles and shit."

"I like it. I'm never going to get used to this."

"Better get used to it. We've got money now. Don't have to do anymore shit."

"No more thieving?"

"Got a business to run."

"Really?"

Mugen stood straight and looked down at her, "Have a boat business. Small but starting up. Got a couple people working for me. For me. Can you believe that shit?"

Fuu gave a little laugh. This was still her Mugen. He was still her pirate. He was still rude and rash. Just with a different look. A different attitude. And she really couldn't understand how he could change like that.

"Nope. Can't believe. Where's the real Mugen?" she said teasingly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Right in front of you girly. Different packaging. I'll agree with that. But still me."

"You sure?"

He smacked her bottom and she gave out a shriek, "I'm sure."

"Why you little.." Fuu said as she prepared to hit him right back. He silenced her by quickly kissing her. The kiss left her momentarily shocked. She couldn't get used to this Mugen.

"If I knew that's all it took to shut you up I would have done it as often as possible," he said as he took her hand and began to drag her to the house.

"Jerk."

He led her through the shoji doors and through the halls, "Wench."

She smiled from behind him and laced her fingers with his. He pushed through another shoji door and she saw that they were in a small room with a low table. A table that was currently being filled with food by Jin.

"Finally!" Mugen said as he led her over to the table. Since her body was still a little tired he helped her sit down. After that he plopped down next to her and began to dig in.

"Impatient," Jin said as he sat down and began to eat as well.

Fuu began to pile her plate up and eat. She felt like she hadn't eaten anything in ages. And with all the food that Jin had prepared he knew that too.

* * *

When everyone was done eating Mugen surprised her again by taken her plates and taking them to the kitchen. He then helped her up and led her out of the room and down the halls.

"Can't let Jin wash all of them."

"He'll handle."

He led her through a door. It was the bedroom that she had woken up in, "I can help him."

He closed the door behind him and led her over to her futon. When she was comfortably on the futon he replied, "He's used to it. I run the business and he acts as the dutiful housewife."

Fuu gave a snort and watched as he took off his shirt and laid down on the futon next to her, "You're sleeping in here?"

He put his arms behind his head, "My room."

She smiled and turned onto her side, "Jerk."

He turned and looked at her and said nothing. Looking down at her futon and then back at her he got up into a half sitting position. Reaching over he pulled her futon flush against his.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

"What does it look it?"

"Well…I don't know. Definitely not trying to sleep with me because your eyes are closed but…"

"Wouldn't say that."

"What?"

"About sleeping with you. I would like too. But gotta give your weak little body time to heal. Now go to sleep."

All the while he kept his eyes closed as he spoke to her. A smirk graced his face and Fuu watched him as she lay down. He was trying to make everything normal again. He was trying to argue with her. Just like the old days, "You're weird."

"Look who's talking. Looking like a boy."

"Hey!" Fuu said as she clenched her fist, "It'll grow back!"

Mugen gave a laugh, "You're so easy."

Fuu kept quiet as she watched him relax. He was falling asleep. She was sure of it. And he was totally relaxed. Still had his sword right next to his futon but she could tell that he was different. Something must have changed while she was out. Something that she would never understand had made him change. And it had to do with her.

She was startled out of her thoughts as Mugen said, "Are you going to stare at me all night?"

Fuu huffed annoyingly, "No."

"Then go to sleep."

Fuu laid down on her futon and closed her eyes. She was staring. She was just observing him. As she thought about this she felt her futon shift as Mugen reached out over her and pulled her closer to him. She didn't say anything as he rolled her so that she was on her side with her head tucked in the crook of his neck. He tangled his legs with hers and just when she thought that he was going to pull a move on her he relaxed and didn't move.

Fuu was shocked to say the least. They were tangled together intimately and he wasn't trying to do anything.

"Don't worry. Not going to try anything. Well at least not tonight," he mumbled into her hair in a whisper.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Must you question everything?"

"Yes," she replied quickly, "I just…think this is new. I know that we agreed to take things slow but…"

"Fuck slow. Take it any way we want. Told you outside. Times change. There's no more out there for a thief like me. Learned that when I was taking care of you. Can't do it no more. Here and then maybe but not like before. Ok?"

Fuu couldn't see his face as he said this and only nodded in response.

"Now go to sleep. The quicker you get better the quicker you can start cleaning around here," he said as he pulled the sheets over them.

"What? Why do I have too?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

Fuu sharply turned her head up and Mugen gave a shout of pain, "What the hell you'd do that for?"

She pulled away from him and saw that he was rubbing his jaw, "What did you say?"

He kept on rubbing his jaw as he looked over at her with an annoyed glance, "You heard me."

"You love me?"

"Don't push it," he said as he laid her back down and tucked her into the crook of his neck.

"You love me," she stated in surprise as she ran a hand over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't push it."

Fuu smiled into his neck and kissed it softly. Things had changed between them. So greatly that he had said those three words. Those three words that made her forgive him for everything that he ever said to her. Made her forgive him for all the jokes and all the shouting. Three words that she thought she would never hear. And all because of that one event. All because of what happened with Juro.

He kissed her head softly and she whispered back, "I love you too."

For once everything was right. Fuu was in the arms of a man that she loved and cared for deeply. And Mugen had his arms around the one thing he loved more than anything in his life. As Fuu closed her eyes and delved into a peaceful sleep she missed the look on Mugen's face. It was a soft warm look. A look that he had never given anyone. A look that never passed over his face. A look that he had never planned on giving to the woman pressed against him. A look that was solely for her. And it all changed because of one stubborn girl who once needed his help. A girl that grew up right in front of his eyes and turned into the one woman who defended him without thinking what it would do to her.

And as he held her closer he thanked whatever had changed his life and given him something that a thug like him never deserved. Her.

* * *

The End!!!!

* * *

Author's Note: Ahhhh!!!! Can you believe that it's over????? I can't! Yay!!! I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and helped along the way to make this an awesome fic. Sorry that it took so long though. I've been in England for the last couple of months and I've had the biggest writers block in the world!!! But I'm back.

I know that I could have gone further but maybe this is where things should end. AND!!!!! I know that he's different. But you have to understand……things change. He realized that the world didn't have time for thugs like him anymore. Plus they're growing up. I could have made him more harsh but he's happy. For once he's happy that something is going his way. Because I think that something inside of him wants to just relax and give up all that crazy shit. Especially for Fuu. But he's still the same Mugen we love.

Hope you enjoyed the kissing scene too!!! I think it was pretty hot!!!

**SO FOR THE FINAL TIME ON TAKING CARE OF YOU (UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT AN EPILOGUE WITH KIDS AND STUFF) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!**

**Ciao!**

**p.s. I was thinking about doing some oneshots to keep the Mugen/Fuu love going while I finish my other fanfics and I wanted to know if there are any ideas out there?????**


	14. Epilogue

Taking Care of You

By the Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to Samurai Champloo. Except my story of course. Lol.

Summary: Fuu gets seriously injured when she saves Mugen during an attack.

Author's Note: So…..a lot of people were thinking about an epilogue. And who am I to deny you guys what you want. I live to serve!!!!

* * *

Taking Care of You: Epilogue

"What are you doing?!" Fuu shouted as she walked into the room. Mugen was sitting in the corner conspiring with his little friends. Mugen looked up and smiled. Patting the backs of his little friends his smile grew even wider.

"None of your business," he said quickly and bent his head to talk to one of the two little friends.

Fuu narrowed her eyes, "None of my business! It is my business. You've been here all morning conspiring with those two," she pointed at them and they burst into laughter, "See even they know it. Now what have you been up too. And where is my kimono?"

Mugen stood up and walked towards her with a smirk on his face, "What kimono?"

"You know what I'm talking about. My kimono! I can barely fit into what I've got on now and you decide to steal the one thing that does."

Mugen scoffed, "It's not like you're going to fit into them anyway."

"Are you calling me fat?" she took a threatening step towards him and Mugen's little friends burst out in even more laughter. Mugen looked down at her and didn't move an inch, "You are calling me fat!"

She raised her arm to hit him but he was faster than her, "You're not fat you idiot. You're pregnant."

Fuu frowned and pulled her arm away from him, "Exactly. I'm fat."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!" he practically yelled in her face.

"Yes-I-Am!" Fuu said as she made sure that she pronounced every word loud and clear.

Mugen shook his head and looked back at his little friends, "She gets crazy like this every time. Every pregnancy."

Fuu did slap him this time, "Hey!"

"Just telling you the truth. Get all bitchy," Fuu would have thought he was serious if it wasn't for the glint in his eyes. He loved to do this. He loved to see if he could rile her up.

"Where is my kimono? It's the only one that basically fits."

Mugen shrugged and went to sit in front of his little friends. Fuu gave them a small glare and they quickly turned their heads away.

"She's gone mental," one of them murmured.

Fuu pointed her finger at him, "Hey! I heard that."

He visibly paled and Mugen stood up and grabbed something that they had all been "conspiring" around. He walked towards her and held out the package. Fuu looked down at the brown package suspiciously before looking back at Mugen.

"What's this?"

He rolled his eyes, "What does it look like?"

"I don't know. Maybe some…"

He pushed the package into her arms and crossed his arms, "Will you just open it?"

She glared at him before she started to unwrap the package. First she removed the string. And then she removed the covering to discover…..

Fuu looked back up at him as she spotted the pink material, "You remembered?"

"Of course…if I didn't you'd kill me and whine for weeks about it."

Fuu pulled the kimono out and let it tumble open. It was exactly like one she wore when she was younger. A beautiful pink kimono with the same pockets and the same designs. Tears came to her eyes as she noticed that it was bigger.

"You made it so I can where it…even now."

"No, I got it made a little bigger so you can wear it now. Because it's our anniversary. Wanted you to know that I remembered."

Fuu watched as Mugen looked away. As always he was still embarrassed to show his feelings. It just wasn't him. She stepped closer to him. Well as much as her six month pregnant belly would allow her too, "So that's why you stole my kimono. To make me this?"

"Yeah," he looked up at her and saw that there were tears in her eyes, "Awww, come on. Why are you crying?"

"From happiness you idiot," she said as she kissed him.

Mugen grinned into her mouth and pulled her closer, "Ten years girlie. Thought we would have killed each other by now."

They wrapped their arms around each other and melted in the kiss. When Mugen began to run his hands through her now long locks they heard the two little friends' give a fake gag. They pulled apart slightly and looked over at them.

"Get a room," the boy with fuzzy brown hair said.

"Yeah, that's kind of gross mom," the boy with short brown hair said.

Fuu glared at them, "It's not gross. It's how you to came about."

They groaned, "Mom! Ewww! Let's get out of here!"

They both ran out of the room before Fuu could smack them a good one. Fuu looked back at him, "You've been planning with your 'little friends' all day. Those two are as bad as you."

Mugen smirked, "Yup. Started flirting with the girls next door already. My boys are growing up. Imagine that! Seven years old and already flirting with Jin's baby girl…."

He was stopped as Fuu kissed him. He was surprised by the kiss but wrapped his arms around her and kissed her thoroughly. Between kisses she began to speak, "I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss)."

He pulled away from her and smirked at her. She looked so small and fragile in his arms. And both of them were surprised that they had gotten this far. Two children and one on the way. All living together under the same roof.

"What?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"Who would have thought you would have ended with me?"

Fuu scoffed, "Because no one else would take you. And because…you love me."

Mugen laughed and kissed her, "I do. Can't argue that after two brats."

Fuu patted her belly, "Three brats."

"Not yet."

"I hope it's a girl," she said as he laid his hand on her belly. Immediately she felt her unborn child kick at Mugen's hand. He gave a small smirk.

"There is no way that's a girl. Boy."

Outside they heard a big ruckus as things toppled over. Both of them knew that it was the boys. Probably messing with Jin again.

"Unless you want to deal with another little conspirator like those two."

Mugen thought about it for a second before shrugging, "Still think it's a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

And as both of them kept on arguing as they walked down the hall to outside they realized that it didn't matter if it was a boy or girl. All that really mattered was that they were together. Fuu….Mugen….the two little boys that were making a mess in Jin's courtyard next door….and one child on the way. Who in three months would be a beautiful little girl.

THE END!

* * *

Author's Note: Awww this really is the end! I decided to just write something small for you guys after the reviews for children. Hope you liked how I tried to hide the fact that the two little accomplices were the sons. Lol. Hope you guys like it. And good news!!!! I'm going to do some one-shots! All ideas are welcome!

So please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND FINALLY REVIEW!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING ALL THE WAY FROM LONDON!!!!**


End file.
